50 Shades Of Elliot Grey
by ShelbieClark
Summary: What if Kate was just a one night stand. Elliot's found a new love. A new girl to welcome to the Grey clan. Does this end well for him? Or is he the brother left to pick up his broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly Mr Grey, I did not expect a first date let alone third" I said smiling at the blonde haired beautiful man that stood in front of me. "It's not often I have to make an effort to get a woman to jump into bed with me" Elliot laughed closing the gap between us. "I just don't want to be another one night stand!" I said. He laughed. "Tyla-Marie, You have made me put up a fight. I will be enjoying this more than once I promise you that?" He said taking the glass out of my hand and placing both mine and his onto the counter in his kitchen. "So you will still be here when I wake up in the morning?" I asked as his hands roamed around my back and made themselves aware of my ass. "If I'm not, I will allow you to punch me!" He laughed picking me up and taking me through into his bedroom. When I did finally wake up in the morning Elliot had kept his promise. I turned over to see the man of my dreams sleeping peacefully next to me. I placed my finger and I ran it down his nose attempting him to wake in the most peaceful way. "Morning Mr Grey" I said he didn't open his eyes he just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I kept my promise" He laughed. When he finally opened his eyes he stared straight into my own eyes as if his could see into my past. "How long are you planning on staying?" I asked him as we laid wrapped in each other. "I don't want to leave you, not ever, I feel things for you I have never felt before and it's not just the great sex" Elliot murmured. He was right, the sex was amazing last night, not even I could lie on that. "Feelings mutual" I said. I felt Elliot's lips kiss mine as we lay in bed. I didn't realise that today was the day I was supposed to meet his family. How could I forget that? "Happy Fourth of July by the way he said pulling back on the kiss. "You need to meet the fam today" "I know, Do you think they like me?" I said obviously sounding worried because Elliot chuckled at me. "Of course they will, Ana keeps Christian in line and Mia's a gem. My parents are easy to get along with as well, there lovely" Elliot was proud of his family and it was easy to tell, I just hoped that I fitted in okay with Elliot's new "Babe" Or whatever Elliot's little brother called it. Elliot got out of bed and walked over to the en suit of his master bedroom. I looked up and covered my naked body with the silky sheets. How could I meet his family after three dates? And what if they don't like me? Oh god. His family are all hard workers. Christian is a CEO in a huge business, Mia is in college for a degree and His parents are a doctor and a lawyer. I mean, I'm a wedding and event photographer. "Wipe that worried look of your face, babe, you're going to be just fine" Elliot said as he climbed back into bed. Pulling me into another hug. "I'm a photographer for events, El, How could they possibly be proud of you for having me?" I looked up to him. He pushed my black hair out of my face and squeezed my hand as his kissed my fingertips. "I told them about you on the phone, they said it doesn't matter what your work is, as long as you make me happy and you do" Elliot grinned mischievously "Very happy" "Promise?" I asked him staring deep into his eyes, he smiled. "Yes, baby" and he finished the conversation with a lip-bruising kiss. It was ten o clocks when Elliot decided we needed to start getting ready, he had warned me the night before to bring clothes for the following day. I decided on bringing a green blouse that complimented my cat-like eyes and dark blue skinny jeans that hug my legs beautifully. My shoes were black flats that made me feel comfortable. Elliot said that the family were being taken out a yacht by Christian for 4th July because it's the first time Christian meets Ana's mother. Elliot wore trainers and shorts with a simple cardio top. I brushed my black hair and allowed it to straighten out along my back. I put on a little lipstick and some mascara and followed Elliot to where we needed to be. Time to meet his family. He was worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Elliot's brother and sister wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Christian's real gentlemen when he's not being laughed at by Elliot. Mia was a lovely girl who respected everyone at all times. I just needed to meet his parents and Ana who was travelling with her mother and Elliot's stalker-ish ex. When Elliot found out he was about to leave when I convinced him not to. "Babe, she's a maniac" Elliot whispered to remind me. "Okay, but were together now, the sooner she understands that the better" I said kissing him softly. He nodded and sat next to me. About twenty minutes after Ana, her mother and Kate Kavanagh turned up. It was finally time to meet Elliot's parents. Elliot dragged me over to them. "You must be Tyla-Marie; it's so good to finally meet you." Mrs Trevelyan- Grey said. Kissing my cheek. "Elliot has been talking about you for quite some time" Mr Grey said smiling and placing a had on his wife's shoulder. "It's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Trevelyan-Grey" I said blushing slightly. Okay this is going better than you thought. "None of that Mr and Mrs, Its Grace and Carrick" Grace said sliding her arm through mine as she pulled me away from everyone for a chat. "You're such a beautiful girl, Tyla-Marie" Grace said as we walked around the yacht. "Please, call me Tyla!" I insisted. Only one thought was running through my head right now don't bloody mess this up! "Tyla, You do understand that Elliot has troubles staying with one woman?" she asked as we sat at two sunbeds that showed us an entire view of the sea. If only I had my camera right now. "I understand, I care about your sun more deeply than I thought was possible, it shocks me that I have had the honour of being able to be with him this long" I said knowing that every word came from her heart. Grace smiled and patted my hand. "Then I know my son is in perfect hands" She said, I returned her smile as Kate and Ana came up to talk to us. "Hello Grace, Hello Tyla" Ana said as both of the girls sat next to us. Kate didn't say anything she just kept looking at me. "Hello Ana, again, It is lovely to meet you, I must say you and Christian are quite a handsome pair" I said smiling sweetly. Ana giggled slightly as Kate rolled her eyes. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "She's right, Ana" Grace said politely. She was such an amazing woman. "I'm going for a walk" Kate groaned as she stood up and left. Ana leaned in close to me. "She's just jealous because you mean a lot to our Elliot, she will be fine soon" Ana grinned the Grey siblings and Carrick and Ana's mother came over. I stood up and went to Elliot who wrapped his arms around my waist. "We will be setting of now, the crew have been informed and we will be arriving at our destination just as it gets dark for fireworks!" Christian said smiling as everyone wooed him. "Your just showing off, Little Brother" Elliot laughed as he kept me close to him. "What else am I supposed to do? Drink beer and get drunk like you?" Christian responded playfully. "Respect your elders, Brother" Elliot said and everyone laughed. I giggled and moved round to wrap an arm around Elliot's waist as his arm was around my shoulder. After a while it started getting dark I had arranged to have a day with Ana and Mia and spend a few hours with Grace. Kate had never smiled at me all the way through the night. Right now I was sat with a beautiful blonde male with gorgeous eyes. "What are you thinking about, baby?" Elliot murmured as his hands grazed up and down my lef which were laid on his lap. "You" I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. "What about me?" Elliot asked. "Us, The future" I said truthfully I never wanted to leave Elliot. I fell in love with him years ago, we was at collage together, even though he took engineering and I took photography we managed to do everything together. "Then to settle your thoughts, I want to get married and have a few mini greys and take you on holidays and give you the best life possible!" Elliot said, I looked at him and gave him a hard kiss. "Exactly what I was thinking" I said putting my forehead against Elliots. "Guys fireworks are starting in a few" Ana said behind us, we nodded to her and followed her to the top deck. When we got to our destination everyone was stood in a line Grace was sat down with the ladies and there was a spot for me next to them. I sat down and Elliot put his hands on my shoulders. "Enjoy the show, baby cakes" Elliot said to Ana. "Elliot I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't so concerned about you behind me" She laughed. I giggled, what startled me from the conversation was the first loud bang of fireworks that was set of in front of us. The view was beautiful, damn, why didn't I bring my camera. The display was beautiful and I had to admit it was one of the best 4th of Julys Ive had all my life. I came from a rich family but they never did anything as beautiful as this. When the display came to an end I was sat alone where me and Elliot had sat before the display. I honestly felt a bit seasick and I asked to be left alone. "Break up with Elliot" Kate said as she walked in front of me. Stalker alert. "If you think I'm going to do that you have another thing coming" I said looking up at her. "Please, I love him, I can treat him right" Kate said stepping back slightly. "I don't think that you can't, but I've loved him since 8th grade. I'm not going to end it when its just started" I said rolling my eyes at her. "This isn't the last of me, I promise you that" Kate said storming of. I put my head in my hands and looked over to the horizon. As the boat stopped I went to look for Elliot. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks SOO much for the follow/favourites and reviews. Seriously means a lot to me! _

_Onward to Chapter three. _

When me and Elliot finally got back to my flat Elliot's went straight to my legs and he picked me up, making my legs wrap around his waist.

"I have been patient all day, keeping my hands of you, now I'm going to destroy you" Elliot said hungrily.

"Show me a good time!" I almost growled. He swung me onto his back for a piggy back ride and we walked into the lobby of the hotel I was staying at.

Instead of waiting for the elevator Elliot was obviously turned on because he ran up the stair to the third floor just to get to my apartment quicker. When we got to my apartment I swiped the key and pushed Elliot in. My hotel room was small and temporary until I could find better living places. When the door finally shut. Elliot was ready to play. He pushed me against the wall and undid my blouse.

I couldn't blame him for his need. I loved the feeling of him inside me. I threw off my top and undid his as undid our jeans. He pressed me against the wall my breasts being pushed against his chest. His erection was pushed into me and I couldn't believe how easy he got hard. Then again I got as easily wet for him. Elliot's lips travelled along my neck and down to my breasts that were aching for him. He pulled one of my breasts out of the cup of my bra and started massaging my breast as his nipped and suckled on my other breast. I moaned at the pleasure that rippled through my body as my orgasm started to grow. Elliot picked me up and moved to lay me on my bed. I quickly pulled off my skinny jeans and laid there in my underwear as Elliot got out of his shorts.

"You see what you do to me?" Elliot said as I looked down his chest and to the erection bulging in his boxers. "Come and set it free, Mr Grey" I said as Elliot shot me a wicked grin. He pulled of his boxers and quickly rolls a condom over his cock. Elliot didn't waste any time in pulling of my pants and unclipping my bra.

"Ready?" He asked smiling in anticipation. I bit my lip and nodded and he did one deep thrust inside of me. The pleasure ripped through my body as Elliot thrusted in and out of me.

"El..Elliot" I moaned Elliot's name as the thrusts got hard tipping us both on the edge of our orgasm. When Elliot finally cummed He collapsed onto my chest panting heavily. I kissed the top of his head as he moved to lay next to me. His big blue eyes stared deeply into mine as he brought me into a cuddle. His breathing slowed as we both relaxed.

# # # #

When I awoke I was alone in bed. The sheets were muffled as of evidence of yesterday. I looked over to the bottom of the bed. Elliots clothes laid there in a mess on the floor. All except his boxers. I grabbed my dressing gown and covered my body and went to search for my Mr Right.

I found him in the shower, singing badly to Coldplay. I left my darling boyfriend and went into the kitchen to make us some food.

I could help but remember my conversation with Katherine Kavanagh the day before. I didn't want her to take my love from me. I don't know what I would do without Elliot, he helped me when my photography studio was falling to pieces and he helped me get back on my feet after the terrible accident with my parents plane. I was a mess but ellIots been my best friend since childhood. Im not going to lie, we did fight the first three years we known each other but when we got made lab partners in science we was close ever since. He stole my heart three years later.

"Shit" I shocked myself when the knife that caught my thumb. Blood started trickling down my finger and hand. I started the tap and put my hand under cold water. I grabbed the plasters and tried to get it on my finger without trouble which was hard that in seemed.

"Need some help there, baby?" Elliot said taking the plaster of my thumb and placing it delicately around my finger. He kissed my finger then kissed my lips. Pulling me closer to him.

"I was trying to make us something to eat which is now harder that it looks" I looked at my cutting board which now had my blood on it.

"I'll ring us a pizza, you tidy up" He ordered laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and threw the cucumber in the bin. I placed the cutting board onto my sink and started running the warm water. I washed the board from my blood and put it onto the drying rack. I drained the water and placed my elbows on the side, I placed my head in my hands.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby" Elliot said putting his arms around me.

"You were right about kate" I said "She is a maniac"

"Whats happened?" Elliot said his voice full of worry.

"When I felt ill yesterday I went to sit down and Kate came up to me, she asked me to end it with you and I said no, she begged me and I told her I wouldn't because I loved you then she said that it wouldn't be that last I hear of her" I said sighing.

"She's a bitch, babe; I'd never go back to her and her terrible BJ's anyway. Did you say you love me?" Elliot said. I turned to look at him. I nodded and he leaned into a kiss.

"I love you too" He said. My stomach did dances and my lips met his in the most hardening way.

"I could hear those words forever!" I said my hands tugging at his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okayokay, I know I updated this only a few hours ago but I couldn't leave it alone. _

Waiting for the next event to turn up I waited patiently for the next call from a customer. Work had been so slow over July. I didn't understand why. People can have parties and get married in July. I wasn't going to stop them if they was going to hire me for their event. I picked up my iPhone and looked through the images. The night before Elliot decided to take "selfies" of us. I flipped through the images on my phone. My favourite one was of me and Elliot. We was both pulling stupid faces at the camera. Elliots blue eyes were staring straight at the camera. As if he knew I would always look at it. I laughed at that thought and put my phone down and I received a text a few moments after.

**"Hey bbe. Cum 2 mine after work please. Ill be back around 6 EG xx"**

Looks like another night at the boyfriends house, not that im complaining. My flat was to small for me and staying at Elliot's made me feel safe. He made me feel more special than I have every felt.

"Miss Tyla-Marie, I have never seen you smile at your own thoughts before" James, my work buddy said from the work bench next to me.

"I'm in love James!" I smiled as he cleaned camera lenses.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" James said sitting next to me. I picked up my phone and showed him the photo of me and Elliot.

"Elliot Grey" I said. James looked at me shocked.

"There was me thinking he fucked and left" James said I laughed at Elliot's reputation.

"I tamed him" I said and we both laughed. He got up and went back to cleaning back the lenses.

"You have a wedding at four and then nothing today" I said to James looking through the calendar.

"We never do well in July do we Ty?" James said placing the lenses on the counter. I shook my head as the clock struck three.

"That's my leaving call James, must dash" I picked up my bag and jacket and left. I stopped a taxi and went home to pick up some stuff for Elliot's.

When I got home I found I my house wasn't empty. Someone had ripped up all my clothes and destroyed all my possessions. I couldn't stop the tears that fell. I picked up the photo of my dead mother that was smashed and torn. I found a note on my now broken bed.

_Told you Tyla. He's mine. _

Right now I wanted to scream and burst more tears out but I couldn't say a word. My throat was all choked up and my heart was in my stomach. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Tyla?" A voice said behind me.

"Go away" I manage to get out, I wanted to be alone. I had no clothes, no possessions and soon enough probably no boyfriend.

"Baby it's me, look lets just get you out of here!" Elliot put his arms on my shoulders but I shrugged him of.

"She broke my mother's portrait, Elliot!" I cried. He sat down next to me. He took the frame out of my hands.

"Who?" He said putting an arm around me. I put the note into his hand and he read. He groaned and I sobbed a little more.

"Look we can replace all your clothes and possessions, I can get this fixed Ty, I promise" Elliot said I looked at him and cried into his chest.

"She destroyed everything" I sobbed.

"You know what this means?" Elliot said I shook my head and he made me look at him.

"You have to move in with me now" He smiled putting his forehead against mine. I allowed my face to grow into a smile. Elliot pulled me into a proper hug and rocked me back and forth.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, to the guest reader who said about the police. I made this with a plot I know what I'm doing and seen as it's been three chapters you don't really know Tyla-Marie yet. Thanks to all my other readers and please review. _

Elliots POV

I hated standing by and watching Tyla throwing her destroyed belongings into bin bags ready to throw away. She lost everything. Her mother's belonging, her family's antiques. Kate basically destroyed her. She was different and it scared me slightly. I couldn't leave her, not like this when everything she's wearing is everything is what she owns. I had money, and a lot of it. I was going to replace everything and more. Give her what she deserves. When I thought things couldn't really get any worse my phone rang. Ana was in an accident. I had to get to the hospital for my family but Tyla wouldn't leave her home like this.

"Baby, I need to go to the hospital!" I said I gently placed my hand on her arm. She dropped the bag in her hand and looked up at me. Her face, red from tears.

"Whats happened?" She managed to choke out.

"Ana's been in an accident, I have to get down there for Christian" I said. I placed my arms around her. God I didn't want to leave her.

"Give me a minute, Ana's more important" I went to protest but she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She came out looking like the normal Tyla, just the pain in her eyes gave her away.

# # # #

When we got to the hospital we ran into my mother first.

"How is she?" Tyla asked before I could.

"She's stable but she isn't awake yet. Christians in there with her if you want to go see them" Grace answered pointing us to a private room down the hall. I ran to the room with Tyla at my heels.

"Christian" Tyla said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What the hell happened" I said sitting down on the opposite side of the bed to Christian. I took Ana's hand and kissed it. "We were just talking and… and she just collapsed. She said she wasn't feeling well but she hit her head on her fall and I couldn't stop her" Christian said as he burst into tears. Tyla bent down to his level and hugged him. She was one of the family already.

"Its not your fault!" She said comforting my brother. I looked at Ana.

Tyla had convinced Christian to take a walk to buy Ana a present before she wakes up so she's happy. I was alone with Ana.

"Hey, little lady. I know you can hear me. Your just being stubborn ass Ana. Wake up for us yeah? Christian needs you, he's a mess. Tyla needs a friend like you around and I'm hoping soon you two will be sister in law so you have to wake-up and show her that you and she are friends because she's going through a really bad time. I need you Ana. We all do" I said putting her hand in mine. After I sat with Ana for a while telling her what had happened Christian walked in with Tyla by his side. Tyla smiled at me and came to sit next to me. Christian was a mess. I didn't want to leave him like this.

"You know, shes a lot less stubborn like this" I teased. It brought a smile to Christians face.

"I miss it" Christian said looking over to me.

"You say that now but when she wakes" I said grinning.

"She's going to ask why she's in so much pain" Ana finished my sentence. The lump in my throat disappeared and she laughed.

"Baby your awake" Christian said smiling and bending to kiss her.

"I'll go get a nurse" Tyla said walking out of the hospital room smiling.

"Christian, baby, will you go get me some water. She croaked. He nodded and ran out the room.

"You need to file a complaint about what happened with Tyla, she needs to know that your sorting this" Ana said suddenly.

"Look we will talk when your better just, will you be there for her? Get close and girly?" I asked her. She laughed and nodded. Tyla came back into the room with a young nurse and my mother.

"I love you" I whispered into my girlfriends ear. She looked at me and kissed me.

"And I love you" She whispered back. Christian came back with some water and Mia who only just got the message that her sister-in-law was in hospital. Mia kissed Ana's cheek and stood behind me.

"Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and it took over me!" Mia said.

"Such a terrible sister" I teased. Mia looked at me evilly and I laughed.

"Tyla, Mia, when I get out of this hospital room I'm more than likely going to be put on bed rest. Will you join me for some internet shopping? I need a girly time!" Ana said to my girlfriend and sister. Ana, Mia and Tyla, the three most important girls to me.

"I'd love to!" Mia said smiling at Ana. Tyla nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and she laid close to me. I know everyone in the room could see the difference in Tyla's behaviour, just when will someone bring it up.

**Tyla's POV**

I could mainly only think about my house? I know that Elliot wanted to go to the police, but he knows I won't. I will not allow Katherine Kavanagh the pleasure of seeing my pain. If anything, this brought me and Elliot closer than before. Now, I get the ability of moving In with the fine man.

I thought about Ana laid in that hospital bed. Then I realised she was showing a few signs of pregnancy, not that I was meaning to look but her breasts are slightly bigger, she was happy then a few minutes later she was sad. Grace said it could be just the medication but there was so many signs.

I stood up and walked over to Christian, I bent down and cupped my hand around his ear.

"Get Ana to do a pregnancy test" I whispered and went back to my seat. Elliot looked at me weird and I attempted a smile for him. Christian stared at me. I nodded and he kissed Ana and left the room. I rested my head on Elliot's shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana was finally out of the hospital and I was sat her bed with her. Elliot had told her what happened and she was attempting to cheer me up the best way she possible, it was working, her and Elliot had been amazing for me.

Christian refused to let me buy it all on my own so he linked his card up to Elliot's laptop. Elliot will kill me and him.

"This would look great on you!" Ana said showing me a short blue dress with purple gems turning from the front round to the back.

"I would never wear it" I said laughing at her eagerness, even though she bought and sent it to Elliot's address.

"Oh come on, you just lost your wardrobe, allow me to shop for you" Ana said giggling to herself.

"Fine, but don't overload it" I mumbled. When we had shopped and shopped Ana allowed herself to paint my fingernails and do my hair because Elliot texted me for dinner tonight. Another date. He said to wear something formal because it was a fancy restaurant.

"I have nothing to wear" I exclaimed as Ana turned on the curling iron and passed me a hair brush.

"Well I won't be fitting into any of my dresses due to the pregnancy so your welcome to help yourself. I know, let me pick one for you" Ana said jumping of the bed and ran to her wardrobe before I could protest.

"Ana, its just dinner" I said shaking my head.

"I have the perfect dress for you, Tyla-Marie" She said pulling out a body hugging pink dress. It was simple and basic.

She passed it to me and I walked into the bathroom and tried the dress on.

To be honest it looked amazing, my black hair fell along my back and it matched the colour of the dress perfectly. My pale skin showed up more and the dress stopped slightly above my knees.

"See it looks amazing on you, much better than it ever did on me, that's why I never wore it" Ana said smiling at me from the bathroom door.

"Can you do my hair and make-up?" I asked her smiling at my-self in the mirror. She nodded and pulled me back into her room.

About two hours later I was leaving. My naturally straight hair was now tight curls and a beautiful mess. My lips were bright red brightening my eyes that was grey and Smokey. My shoes were white heels which I also borrowed from Ana. I walked out of Ana's house and Elliot turned from his car. He looked amazing. His blonde hair was gelled back and his blue tucks fit his body perfectly. Even though I was wearing heels. He still managed to be taller than me.

"You look beautiful" He said wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my lips gently.

I waved to Ana who was now under Christians arm. She waved back and I sat in the car.

"You do look incredible, but I prefer your straight hair" Elliot sad grabbing a curl and wrapping it around his finger.

"You look amazing too" I said kissing his cheek. "Where did you get the dress?" He said one hand on the steering wheel and the other on my thigh.

"Ana gave it to me, along with the shoes. But I did loads of shopping today whole new wardrobe and being sent straight to your house" I said smiling.

"Our house, baby" He corrected, I laughed and looked down.

"So the place were going to? Its posh?" I asked, he smirked.

"Yeah but leave your stuff in here." He said parking the car. He opened his wallet and put $100 into his pocket. We left the car and walked into a very expensive restaurant .

"Do you remember our food fight on our first date?" He whispered as we got seated. I nodded and he winked. I knew he couldn't just take me out of a normal dinner.

"I cant ruin the dress" I said looking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Break a rule, baby" He said laughing. The waitor brought us a salad and before I could think Elliot had a handful of salad and he threw it at me. I grabbed my bowl and chucked it at him. We was both sat there covered in food laughing with people were staring at us. A waitress came up to us.

"Please can I ask you to leave the premises" She said taking the empty bowls of salad from us.

"But we haven't ordered yet" Elliot said. I couldn't help laughing.

"Please sir" She asked. "We will have to call security"

"We are security" I said. Elliot laughed and stood up, he took my hand and he pulled me out of the restaurant .

"Was there any point to that?" I asked as we walked down the street hand-in-hand.

"Yes. One I wanted to see you dressed up, two I hate the owner of that place and three there is a beach down here and its secluded and beautiful" Elliot said kissing my cheek.

The sun was starting to go down, the sunset over a few buildings were beautiful. Elliot dragged me down an alley and through another street. The street lead to a beautiful beach. The sunset was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen.

"Oh, Elliot" I mumbled. I stepped forward out of Elliot's hand. I couldn't believe the yellows, reds and oranges that held the sky in such a beautiful manner. I couldn't stop the smile on my face.

"Pinch me" I said turning to Elliot.

"What?" Elliot laughed.

"Is this real?" I sighed. Elliot's hands wrapped around my waist. He kissed my shoulder and up the back of my neck.

"As real as you and me" He moaned. I picked up my phone and turned the camera on. I took a picture of the sunset. That was defiantly going on the wall at the

"This is beautiful. I can't believe how amazing this is" I said.I turned out of Elliot's grasp and undid the dress. I fell out of it and ran towards the sea. Elliot quickly followed me. I stepped into the water. Its sends cold shivers up and down my body. Elliot grabbed me and pulled me out of the water.

"You'll get ill in there." Elliot said his arms over the top of my remaining clothes. The sun was going down. The beach was becoming black

"Ever done it on a beach?" I asked him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"First time for everything" He moaned against my lips, he pulled me back so we was out the tides reach.

He laid me back against the sand and made beautiful love to me.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the beach and all my new clothes had arrived. I had woken extra early for no apparent reason but it had come to 10 o clock and I wasn't going to let Elliot sleep another minute. I climbed onto the bed and laid on is back. He had his hands underneath the pillow so I wrapped my arms underneath him. My movement slightly stirred him from his deep slumber. I put my mouth next to his ear.

"Wake-up sleepy head" I whispered slightly. He moved and I brought my hands from underneath him.

I reached over to the side of the bed to get the alarm. I set the alarm for a minute before the actual time. I placed the alarm next to Elliot's ear.

The thing with the alarm is that it just does a plain high pitched noise until you click stop. I stood at the end of the bed and waited for the magic to happen.

3

2

1

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Elliot bellowed as the high pitched noise squealed into his ear. That was it. I had fallen of the bed and on the floor crying from laughter. I couldn't top, not even after he had stopped the alarm.

Elliot stood in his boxers on the bed looking down at me. The tears ran down my face from laughter.

"Ill give you three seconds to run before I murder you" Elliot threatened, I couldn't take him seriously, I could just remember the look on his face as he woke.

"Three" I got up and looked at him.

"Two" I ran out the bedroom and into the kitchen. I bed down underneath the counter.

"One" I heard him shout.

He walked through to the front room, his steps got louder. I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from laughing. I leant over to the other side of the counter to see where he was.

I couldn't see him so I moved my head further out to get a proper look.

"Got ya" Elliot said wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me towards him. I screamed at the shock and he laughed. He laid me against the floor and laid over me.

"You love me, you won't hurt me for having some fun" I teased.

"Fun? That was pure horrible" Elliots head dipped into my neck and he left kisses up and down my throat.

I nodded as Elliot's lips ran across my jaw line and up my chin to my lips.

"Do you two ever stop?" A voice came from behind us. Me and Elliot's bodies froze with shock as Elliot's mother laughed at us.

"How can I stop? She's too beautiful" Elliot said pulling me up with him. I blushed.

"It's lovely to see you, Grace, we will just go get dressed!" I said. Grace nodded and me and Elliot walked into our bedroom.

I walked over to my wardrobe and took out a pale pink t-shirt and leggings. I got into clean underwear and Elliot's hands wrapped around my stomach.

"I love the fact that it takes so long for you get dressed" He said kissing the back of my neck.

"Well, you're such a big distraction" I said, I climbed out of my boyfriends arms and put my legs into my leggings.

"Mmhmm, but you love it" he said stepping foreword as I covered the rest of my body with my top. I put on my flat shoes and kissed his nose.

"Yes I do but your mother is in there" I said walking out the bedroom.

"I am aware, she's not here for me though" He said, I looked at him confused and he winked at me.

"So Grace, how come you have come to visit?" I asked as we sat in the living room together.

"Well actually I have invited Mia and Ana to come shopping with me today and I was wondering if you might come along?" Grace asked placing a wrinkled hand on mine.

"I'd love to come, Grace" I said. Grace stood up and smiled I grabbed my bag and we left the door.

# # # #

"It looks beautiful on you" Ana and Mia attempted to convince. We was stood in a clothing store and I had tried on some very short shorts.

"Don't you think there a little? Short?" I asked nervously looking at different angles in the mirror.

Mia nodded but Ana shook her head.

"Great help" I laughed. Grace got called into the hospital because one of her patients demanded to see her.

"Maybe it is a little bit short" Ana said laughing. I pulled the curtain across and took of the shorts. I put my leggings on and walked out to sit next to them.

"I don't really need anything anyway thanks to Ana" I said.

"Ana does go a little overboard unless its for her" Mia laughed.

"You must be a monster in bed" I said. All of us crippled over in laughter.

"Shut up, At least I'm not picky like you" Ana said. I laughed and hit her gently.

"You two are disgusting" Mia said laughing.

"And don't you know it!" Ana said sticking her tongue out. Sawyer, one of Ana and Christians body guards came over to us.

"Ana, We need to speak to you for a moment" Sawyer said, Ana got up and excused herself.

"Your perfect for Elliot!" Mia smiled.

"You think so?" I asked. We stood up and started walking around the shop.

"He hasn't seemed so happy with one lady before, and that's saying something with all the girls he's had" Mia said I laughed.

"I love him, Mia" I said looking through the rack of clothing.

"Good" She said, Ana came back over to us and we finished our maniac shopping.


	8. Chapter 8

All through shopping Ana had acted differently since Sawyer had told her something. Something was wrong with her so I decided to ask her at lunch.

"Ana, what's wrong?" I asked, she looked up from her water and salad.

"Um, you don't, err, know what I and Christian have been through do you?" Ana stuttered.

"No, Elliot's briefed but he never told me the full story" I said. I sipped my drink and she went over how she was attacked and threatened by a man who she once dated.

"Who is he?" I said. I picked up my drink and drank slowly.

"Jack Hyde?" She said. Mia shifted uncomfortably and I froze. Hyde. David Hyde. Mother.

I flashed back to when I was a child.

_"Baby, meet David, he's going to look after us while Daddy is away" My mom said. I smiled at her._

_"Hello David, I'm Tyla-Marie" I said. I held out my arm for the man to shake. He looked at the arm and walked off. My mother smiled at me and lowered my arm. _

"Tyla? Tyla are you okay?" Mia was shaking me to wake-up.

"Sorry, I have to go" I got up and ran back to Elliot's.

I heard them shout after to me. I couldn't stop running. I ran and ran. I slammed the door open and Christian and Elliot turned to look at me.

"Baby, Are you okay?" Elliot said as the men stood up. I put my hand up and went into the bedroom.

_"Daddy!" I scream as my father walks through the front door. He had come home early from his business trip. _

_"Hey darling, where is your mummy?" He said picking me up. I pointed to the kitchen and he carried us to the kitchen. When I opened the door David was kissing mummy. _

_Daddy put me on the floor and pushed David. I ran to the stairs and up into my bedroom. I didn't like it when people hurt each other. _

_I heard lots of shouting. _

I woke up and I was alone. I looked over to the alarm

5.30pm.

Christian was probably still here. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

_I went back downstairs when the shouting had stopped. I walked into the kitchen to see mummy and daddy sleeping on the floor. Red liquid was coming from their bodies. _

_I sat next to mummy. _

_"Wake-up mummy, Daddy isn't breathing" I said shaking her. I went into her bag and pulled out her phone. I dialled 911. _

_"Hello what's your emergency?" The woman said through the phone._

_"My mummy and daddy wont wake-up, can you help them please?" I said. I put my hand on my dad and laid my head on my mum. _

_"Yes can you tell me where you live?" She said. I told her my address. _

_The cut the phone off and a man walked from behind the door. _

I screamed and woke-up. The door quickly opened and Elliot and Christian ran in.

"Tyla are you okay?" Elliot said his hands on my arms and he placed his cold hands on my forehead.

"Jack Hyde, His father murdered my parents" I said looking over to Christian. He held onto the bed and sat down. I moved out of Elliot's grasp and stood in front of Christian.

"What did you say?" He said.

Elliot grabbed me and sat me down.

"David Hyde. He had an affair with my mother while my father was away, but my father came home early and he saw… them together, I didn't see it happen but when I came back downstairs I… saw them dead" I said with tears running down my face.

"It's okay, its not your fault. The bastard gene must run through the men" Christian said. Elliot put his arm around my shoulders and Christian put his hands on mine.

"Tell Ana, I'm sorry" I said moving out of the men's grasp and going into the bathroom.

I heard the front door close and Elliot come back into the bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in Ty?" He said loud enough for me to hear.

I moved out the way of the door.

"Yeah" I mumbled, the door opened and Elliot looked down at me. He sat down in front of me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents but how did you know it was Jack Hyde's father? It might have been a different Hyde?" Elliot said putting his hands around me.

"I met Jack a couple of years after the day my parents died, both he and I got sent to the police station, that was when I got told his dad did it" I looked up to stop the tears from running down my face.

"Why was Jack at the police station" Elliot asked.

"To be told someone killed his father, he automatically thought it was me and he went on a craze to kill me since" I said "He hasn't done anything near what he did to Ana"

Elliot kissed my forehead and held me in his hands.

**Elliot's POV**

It is a lot of information to take in, the fact that Ana's freak stalker is Tyla's freak stalker. I was just happy that I got Tyla to stop crying and got her to smile again but I don't think making her watching movie 43 counts as me making her smile. I put my hand through my hair and didn't take my eyes of Ty.

"Is she going to be okay?" Ana said putting her hand on my back.

"She's just a bit shaken up, I'm surprised you're not" I said still not taking my eyes of Tyla. I couldn't risk looking away.

"I don't believe any of this is her fault, she didn't ask for her parents to be murdered" Ana said she stood next to me; she put her arm around me and made me look at her.

"She thinks it's her fault" I said I couldn't stand her feeling like this, she didn't deserve anything to be wrong in her life. I loved her too much and it hurts me to see her in pain like this.

"Well don't you both think like that, Tyla deserves better than this and your that, you both need to put Jack and his family behind you, he isn't going to make a move" Ana said but she sounded like she didn't believe her words. I squeezed her.

"I know" I said. I looked back over to Tyla. She looked up from her movie and blew me a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n:Sorry for the lack of updates, ive hurt my hand. __Please review for me. X_

**Elliots POV**

She was perfect. In every way, her green eyes sparkled and her hair fell perfectly along her back, her skin was really pale but matched her hair and eyes like mice and cheese. And all I have to do is ask her one question and that cat like beauty is mine.

I laid flowers on her parent's graves and sat down in front of them. There dead, I don't know why I'm doing this respect? Loyalty? Or just an overloading need to make Ty happy. Anyway I was here and I was going to ask her father for his blessing.

"I know this is different, and I don't know if you can hear me. I love your daughter more than I have loved my life. She is smart, stubborn and witty, she is beautiful and I couldn't ask for a better girl to settle down with. It would do me the honour if you could be happy for us, I want to marry your daughter and I will do anything for her" I said I looked to the two graves in front of me.

I heard a stick break behind me, I looked back and Mia was stood smiling at me.

"You done?" She laughed, I nodded and stood up.

"I need you to do me a favour, Lil sis" I said walking back to the car.

"Anything" She smiled.

"I need you to get Ty out of the house for a day, I'm planning to propose" I said looking at my little sister. She smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yes, Yes, Yes" She said she jumped up to hug me. "Oh my gosh, both of my brothers are going to be married its amazing"

"You don't know if she will say yes first" I said laughing putting Mia down. Mia snorted

"Of course she will, she's head over heels in love with you" She said.

"She said that?" I said smiling.

"She doesn't need to, I see the way you both are with each other, the photos you take of her, you love her and she loves you, I blind man could see the love you both share, it's the same as Christian and Ana" Mia said as we got into the car.

I checked my phone and I had a text for Tyla

**Hi babe, just wondering when you're going to be back, miss and love you T-MS xx**

I smiled and tapped a reply.

I looked at Mia who just laughed and I drove us home.

**Tyla-Marie's POV**

I didn't realize how serious Hyde was about killing me because of his dad. I guess I did now as I lie tide up in my own bedroom. All the lights were of and my mouth was covered. I didn't even know where Hyde was.

I moved around in the room to figure out where I was, I felt the bed and I put my arms around the post to see if I could get my hand out of the rope. I pulled and pulled.

I heard foot steps coming towards me. I took my hands off the post and flipped under my bed. Thank god for the idiot in the orphanage who kept pulling tricks on me in the middle of the night?

The door opened and the lights came on.

"Tyla?" Mia said. I sighed and rolled back out of the bed. She scream when she saw me.

"Mia?" Elliot shouted and he came running. Mia was untying me when he got to the bedroom.

"Oh my fucking god, are you okay?" He said untying my feet.

"I'm fine; I don't even know who it was!" I said rubbing my wrists. That was one hell of a knot.

"Did you notice anything?" Mia said putting her arm around her.

"Blonde short hair, strong shaped face, brown eyes" I muttered at the memory. Elliot pulled me in for a hug.

"You're a magnet for trouble aren't you, baby" Elliot laughed, I smirked and squeezed him.

"You sure you're okay?" Mia said taking her hand in mine.

"I'm fine, Mia" I laughed, she nodded.

"Right I'll get off then" She laughed kissing mine and Elliot's cheek before leaving.

"Now were alone" I said pushing my shaken feelings away. I moved to sit on top of him.

"You don't want this you just want to forget what happened" He said. I closed my eyes and sighed, he read me like a book. I laid my head on his shoulder and he pulled me closer.

"Who do you think would do this Kate or Jack?" I whispered into his shoulder.

"Kate wouldn't be this drastic; I think it would be Jack" Elliot said, his hands running up and down my back.

"I just want to forget now" I said closing my eyes.

"Sleep, baby" He says, he laid me on our bed and laid next to me planting kisses on my cheek.

_I'm cooking. Why am I cooking? I don't normally cook. I placed the knife on the side. Who's kitchen is this? _

_Where am I? _

_I open a door and I'm in Elliot and mines bedroom. I look around and try to open the door that leads to the staircase, it's locked but there isn't a lock, something was blocking the door. I pushed it harder and slid through a gap I made. _

_Elliot's body is on the floor._

_My Elliot is dead. No. _

_I turn around for a phone and the man was back, the blonde haired and brown eyes man was back. _

_"You killed him" I whispered. He smiled and ran towards to me. _

I screamed and shot up. Elliot quickly woke and looked at me.

"Your alive" I whispered, I through my hands around him "It was just a dream"

"Are you okay?" He said squeezing me. I burst into tears.

"It was just a dream" I sighed through my tears. He leaned back and wiped my face, he put his forehead against mine and nodded. Elliot kissed me and squeezed me. I relaxed into Ell's arms and kissed his chest.

"I love you, more than anything, you know that right?" He said I kissed his chest again but harder.

"I love you more" I said he pulled me closer.

"Impossible" He said. He placed his lips on mine. I pressed harder onto his lips, I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his lips harder. I never want to lose my Elliot.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Don't forget to review, I would love to hear your views on this chapter. _

_xx_

I was stood outside my cousin's schools gates waiting for her to come out, she's eight and just recently moved school. She demanded that I picked her up and dropped her off because she was worried about the other kids.

I heard the bell ring so I kept my eyes open for her. I saw Amber's class get let out. I watched as Amber walked out of her lesson, she smiled at a boy that looked a little older than her. He waved at her and she ran over to me.

"Who's your boyfriend, I mean, It's been a day and you've already got lads attention" I smiled giving her a hug.

"He's not my boyfriend, stupid, he had to take me around the school to show me the way" she said as we got into the car.

"Well he looked too old for you anyway" I said laughing. She giggled.

"He's ten, he's called Joshua" She said playing with the bottom of her dress. I glanced at her.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him" I said driving into my aunt's driveway.

Amber jumped out the car and ran into the house, I followed her in.

"One daughter for Miss Clair" I shouted through the house. I walked into the kitchen and waited for my aunt to come.

"Thought you were taking her out?" Clair said smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

"She forgot, shh" I said "I need to get home"

"Where is home, Tyla-Marie" She asked.

"Don't call me that, Mum used to call me that" I said she turned to get a cup out the cupboard.

"It's your name" She sighed.

"Tyla is my name, I need to go" I said walking to the door. Clair followed me.

"Answer my original question" Clair shouted.

"Im staying with Elliot" I shouted back, I slammed the door and jumped into my car, slamming that door too. My family is too ashamed of me, of my new life. I wasn't going to be posh and stuck-up like them. That's just not me.

I sighed and started the car. I decided that I didn't want to go home yet so I went to work.

I unlocked the door and walked through to the offices. I went to the cabinet and took out one of the old cameras that printed out the photos. The film was full so I took a photo of myself and it printed out. I wrote a message to James.

**"Missing work. Keep snapping"**

I laughed and put it on his desk. I packed the camera way, I looked over the office again and went outside. I got into my car and rang Elliot.

"Hey, baby" Elliot said after he picked up.

"Hey, are you still at work?" I said playing with a lock of my hair.

"Um, No, but I'm busy, don't come home yet please" He stuttered sounding pre-occupied.

"Can you give me ideas on what to do then?" I laughed.

"Go see Mia or Ana?" He said. Visit a friend, okay that's a cool idea.

"Okay… Love you" I said. He murmured "I love you too" and ended the call.

That was different, I started the car and drove round to Grace and Carrick's house.

When I got there I stepped out the car and locked it. I was just putting my keys in my bag when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth.

I struggled to pull out but the grasp kept getting tighter and tighter as my attacked tried dragging me away from Elliot's parents' house.

I stamped on my attackers toe and elbowed him in the stomach. He wailed in pain and let go of me. I ran towards the house but I tripped and felt my face hit the floor.

I ignored the pain alighting in my face, knee and stomach and I got up and made a run up the porch.

When I finally got up to the door I banged onto the door.

"Grace" I shouted "Carrick"

The door opened by Carrick and I ran in and slammed the door behind me. I put my hands on my knees and panted, trying to get my breath back.

"Tyla, whatever is the matter" Carrick said putting his arm around me and pulling me into the living room.

"Man…. Outside… tried… to get me" I panted still attempting to get my breath back as Grace sat me down and moved my hair out my face.

I breath in slowly and breathed back out to catch my breath.

"What did you say happened?" Grace said grabbing a medical kit.

"I got out my car to pay you a visit but someone grabbed me, I couldn't tell who it was but they were strong and big. I elbowed them and ran, then I tripped" I said. I lifted my hand to my cheek. I touched the graze with my finger and it stung.

I winced at the pain and Grace moved my hand so she could clean the wound.

"Why was you coming round?" Carrick said shocked.

"Elliot was busy at the house and I couldn't think of anything to do so I came to see if I could pay you a visit" I said wincing at the touch of Grace's fingers.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Grace asked placing a band aid on my cheek. I pointed to my stomach, Grace lifted my top to show a very new blue bruise making itself aware on my skin above my hip.

Carrick winced at the look of it.

"Ill get you some water" Carrick said leaving the room.

"Sorry about him, he's married to a doctor and he still can't stand the look of accidents" Grace said. I laughed but my stomach stung.

"I need to ring Elliot" I sighed. Grace shook her head.

"Carrick is probably already on the phone with him" Grace said wrapping a bandage around my body.

"This isn't going to look pretty is it?" I asked. Grace laughed.

"No, it was a very hard fall, Im surprised you didn't come out with more bumps and bruises" She said. She lifted up my trousers to see if any impact had been done to my knee but it was all clear, minus the throbbing that came with it.

I laid back on the couch and Grace sat next to me.

"Elliot told me what happened to your parents, I'm so very sorry. I heard lovely things about them" Grace said placing her hand on mine.

"They were lovely people, my mother just got seduced very easily and by the wrong men, my father he was always away with business trips so he never noticed, wouldn't be surprised if he was cheating too, they wasn't happy together they just pretended to other people and to me" I exclaimed to Grace, she nodded.

"Just rest, I'm sure that Elliot will pick you up soon" Grace said. So I did, I relaxed and accidently fell asleep.

# # # #

Elliot was sat next to me when I woke up, he was tracing up and down my nose slowly and gently.

"Hey, baby" He said moving closer.

"Hey" I mumbled.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home, do you want to leave now?" He said. I nodded tiredly and he picked me up from the couch and cradled me like a baby in his arms.

I felt his lips touch the top of my head and he smiled at his parents before leaving. Elliot placed my in his car and then got in the other side.

"Was it the same person who got into the house?" He said putting his hand into mine, I moved to look at him.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face" I mumbled, he leaned over and kissed me.

"It's over, baby" He said driving home.

It was a while before we got back to the house. When we finally did Elliot didn't take me inside he took me to the back garden where candles and lights were lit. In the middle of the garden there was a small table with two chairs next to each other. On the table there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses with a bouquet of tulips. Funny because tulips are a declaration of love.

"What is this?" I laughed painfully. Elliot helped me to a chair and sat me down.

He got on both knees and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I love that it takes you forever to get dressed, I love your crazy nature, I love that you need help to cook in the morning because you're half asleep and clumsy. I love that you need to do something or you get bored out of your mind out of your mind. I love your eyes and how your hair and skin match perfectly. I love how you smile at the simplest things like the photos and chocolate. I love that you need to have a kiss before you go to sleep and you need to sleep in my arms just in case you wake alone. I love that you try different hairstyles in the morning and then stick with your hair down, I love that you don't need make-up and you way you make sure I'm smiling even when I'm mardy. I just love the way you changed me and now I love that I can only think about being with you for the rest of my life" Elliot said. My heart fluttered but he wasn't finished.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a red velvet box and opened it. Showing me a love-heart diamond shaped ring. I put my hand over my mouth allowing the tears coming from my eyes.

"But, I would love it even more if you said yes to my next question" He said. "Tyla-Marie, Will you do me the honour of marrying me"


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't wake up depressed or upset at all. I couldn't be happier; I moved my hand up to my face and looked at the ring that hugged my finger. This was real, I'm proposed. I was going to get married.

_I ran through the hall and into my bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it quietly. Hope smiled at me._

_"Hope! I've had such a good idea" I said jumping onto my bed and facing her._

_"Tell" She said putting the pen and paper on her bed._

_"When I get married, I'm going to have three daisies and four roses in each bouquet and when people leave my reception there going to get a letter with a love poem inside" I said. Hope laughed and shook her head. _

_"How do you even know you're getting married, Tyla" Hope asked rolling her eyes. _

_"Feeling it, Plus I just want a normal life, without all this getting in the way" I said. Hope was three years older than me and she was a whole lot mature. Hope didn't believe in dreams. _

_"Just get through this first, One step at a time?" Hope laughed walking out our room. _

"Baby?" Elliot said gripping me from my own thoughts. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Good morning Mr Fiancée" I said smiling. Elliot grinned and put his lips on mine. I pulled our naked bodies closer.

"If I could, Id marry you today and whisk you on our honey moon tomorrow" Elliot mumbled as he broke our kiss. I closed my eyes and giggled.

I kissed him slowly and our fingers intertwined together. His little finger placed over the ring and I felt him smile against my lips.

He leaned back and moved my hair out of my face. I kissed his nose and jumped out of the bed. I grabbed one of Elliot's tops and placed it over my body. I walked through to the kitchen and put toast in the toaster.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and grabbed my camera. He turned it on and pointed it at me. I put my hand forward as the video started. I made sure my ring was in the view. I laughed as Elliot pulled a face at me.

I took the camera from him and pointed it at Elliot. Elliot stuck his tongue out and I pulled the camera forward. I placed the camera on the counter and Elliot wrapped his arms around me and I showed the camera my hand again and Elliot kissed me.

The toaster popped making Elliot jump. I laughed and he stopped the video. I turned him.

"I love you" I said. Elliot put his hand on my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"You wouldn't have said yes if you didn't" He said wrapping his hands around my waist. "I love you too"

"You wouldn't off asked if you didn't" I said. I pulled up onto my toes, wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

He put me down and took the camera into the front room.

I made us some breakfast and coffee and went into the front room. I gave him his breakfast and sat next to him.

"What are you doing" I looked over to the video editor on the laptop.

"Going to make this our engagement announcement" He said. "Look"

I watched as all the photos of me and Elliot flashed on the screen. Then the video we had just made.

"This is adorable, Elliot" I said taking a bite of toast.

"I'm just a bit stuck on what audio to put on the background" Elliot said looking over to me.

"How about Beside you by Phildel" I said looking at him.

He nodded and downloaded the song and placed in on the video.

He played it again and it was perfect. I put our plates on the table next to the laptop and sat on Elliot's lap.

"I'm uploading it" I said logging into my Facebook account. I put "Got some news" as the caption and uploaded the video, tagging Elliot Grey.

I turned away from the laptop, so I was looking at Elliot. I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

# # # #

I was sat with Elliot, Mia, Christian and Ana later on In the day. I was playing with my ring. Again.

"We should all go on holiday, somewhere hot" Ana said smiling.

"It would be a good idea, I need a tan for Christmas" I said laughing. I looked down at Ana's bump. She was only a few weeks but she was already showing.

"Hawaii? Ibiza?" Mia asked. Christian laughed at our eagerness.

"I'm guessing I'm paying?" Christian laughed. Elliot laughed with him.

"What else are you going to do with a billion dollars under your pocket?" Elliot said and Christian shrugged.

"Where will you take us?" I asked. Ana grinned and looked up to her husband. Christian looked down at her and put his hand through his hair.

"Ibiza?" Christian said.

"I'm up for that" I said. Elliot laughed and nodded. I kissed Elliot and he squeezed my arm.

"Tyla, Mia will you help me take these glasses out?" Ana asked standing up. I pulled out of Elliot's grasp and I helped Ana with the glasses.

I placed three of the cups into the dishwasher as Ana's maid Mrs Jones came in.

"Girls, you should of called me, I would of done that" Mrs Jones said as she ushered me out of the way. She took the glasses from us and started sorting the dishwasher out.

"Thanks Mrs Jones" I smiled politely. She nodded and got to work.

"Tyla, Mia, You wouldn't by any chance know who would send this?" Ana said holding out a box. I opened the top of the box and inside was a gun with a single bullet. Me and Mia looked at Ana horrified.

"Maybe a holiday is what we need" Mia said putting her arm around Ana.

"It might have been the lad that attacked me the other day" I said putting my hand up to touch the plaster on my face.

"We need to get out of New York" Ana agreed. I nodded and closed the box.

"Whoever it is, they are serious about getting us" I said shivering.

"We should get extra protection on you Mia" Ana said with a tint of worry.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"I've been attacked twice, Ana's got that and you haven't had anything yet, it's best if your kept safe" I explained. Mia nodded.

"But you two have to be kept safe as well" Mia said putting her hands over her face.

"I'm going to stay as close to Ell as possible and have protection, same goes with Ana, we cant take any risks" I said brushing my hair along my back. Elliot and Christian walked in.

"What's this about risks?" Christian said standing next to Mia. Ana explained what was happening.

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked.

Ana nodded and I left the kitchen and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I didn't actually need to use the toilet. I walked up to the mirror and looked at my face.

My make-up was still intact but the plaster on my face took up most of my cheek. I peeled the plaster off. I had two cuts on my cheek and a bruise that covered my face.

"Battle wounds" Christian said behind me. I jumped and looked around.

"You scared me" I said covering my cheek with my hair. Christian walked up to me.

"I knew you wasn't going to the toilet, I remember you telling me you have a phobia of it" Christian laughed. I nodded and looked back into the mirror.

"Are you worried about Ana" I asked putting the plaster in the bin next to the sink.

"More than is imaginable" Christian sighed.

"I understand" I said moving my hair out of my face letting Christian see my battle wound.

"What about you? Elliot's worried sick about you" Christian said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Right now, I haven't felt more happy and more threatened at the same time, I wouldn't give up Elliot for anything, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am willing to go to the ends of the earth for him" Each word coming from my heart.

"Then I'm glad he's marrying such a beautiful woman" Christian said walking out of the bathroom.

I looked back into the mirror.

"Everything is perfect" I said to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Even though Christian had his own plane, I hated flying for the simple reason of turbulence and this flight didn't seem to be nice.

"Baby, Are you sure you're okay" Elliot said as my grip on his hand tightened. I nodded and closed the window.

The turbulence ended and I relaxed.

"I'm fine" I sighed and Elliot laughed at me. He leant over and kissed my bruised cheek.

"If you hated flying so much we could have always travelled on sea?" Elliot said putting the arm rest between us down and moving closer to me.

"I only hate turbulence, I don't hate flying all together" I said into Elliot's chest.

"Just relax, we only have a few more hours" Elliot cooed. I closed my eyes.

**Elliot's POV.**

My girlfriend was no longer my girlfriend, she was my fiancée and I couldn't think of anything better than saying that.

Even though she had my dents into my hand from her grip on the plane, she was perfect. She was wonderful, beautiful and brilliant. I didn't need anyone but her.

Tyla had fallen asleep since the last turbulence and was tucked under my arm and into my chest.

"Elliot" Mia whispered from the seat in front of us.

"What?" I whispered, she sat up and looked over to the chair.

"What are we even doing on this holiday?" Mia asked. Good question lil' sis.

"God knows, apparently Christians got it all sorted" I said. Mia smirked and sat back down.

I looked over to where Christian and Ana were. They were sat on the couch on the opposite side of the plane. Christians hands were next to Ana's on Ana's baby bump. Ana and Christian's foreheads were touching and Christian was kissing Ana gently.

"That will be us one day" Tyla mumbled next to me, I didn't even realise she had woke.

"You want it to be?" I whispered into her hair.

"I would love it" She sighed looking up at me.

"Do you think I would be a good dad?" I asked.

"The best" Tyla smiled. I knew she meant it, why wouldn't she but still fear gripped me that I wouldn't be good enough to have a child. I felt Tyla's lips against my cheek, I turned to look at her and she smiled at me.

I leaned in and kissed her, I pressed my lips against her as hard as I could. She put her hand on my cheek and kept me close.

"I love you" She whispered when we stop kissing.

"I love you too" I smiled. I stared into the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen. The buckle sign came on as a captain broadcast did.

"We will be arriving in Miami in two minutes, please buckle your seat belts and prepare for landing" The captain said.

Tyla moved from my arms and put the arm rest up. She tightened her seatbelt as hard as she could without almost killing herself. I laughed at her and buckled my seatbelt. Tyla leaned over and tightened mine and then grabbed my hand.

# # # #

**Tyla's POV **

When we finally got on ground I relaxed loads. I just wanted this week that to go slow so I didn't have to put up with another flight like that. I stood in the cubicle of the bathroom getting out of my plane clothes. I put on some shorts and a baggy top with a flowery bikini underneath. What? There more comfortable than bras and pants.

I walked out the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I topped up my make-up, I pressed my finger against the bruise.

"Your boyfriend do that to you?" A woman asked as she came out of the cubicle next to me.

"No, I was walking down a street and I got attacked" I looked at her smiling.

"You don't remember me do you?" The blonde haired lady said to me.

"I don't recall you?" I said, she washed her hands turned to look at me.

"Hope Stark. Nice to meet you" I looked at her shocked when she told me her name. I laughed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I haven't seen you since the orphanage" I said, she pulled back and grinned at me.

"Well am not a stark anymore, I got married yesterday, my honeymoon" She laughed.

"Im quiet sure you didn't want to get married" I said as she dried her hand. I picked up my back and through it over my shoulder.

"Well Paul is different, he's special" She said as we left the toilets. Elliot walked up to me.

"I'm so happy for you, Hope meet Elliot, he's my fiancée" I said as they shook hands. Elliot put his arm around my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Babe, everyone's waiting we need to go" Elliot said smiling at me. I nodded.

"It was lovely to see you again, I need to go, I'll try and get your number of some friends" I said as Elliot dragged me away. I turned around and waved.

When we got outside everyone was waiting for me to hurry up as a limo pulled up in front of us.

"Sorry about that, I saw an old friend" I said apologising. Ana nodded and Mia smiled as we sat down.

# # # #

When we got to our destination. Christian had bought a lovely big house that could fit twice the amount of people that was already here.

The house had an inside pool and one outside. There was six bedrooms and all bedrooms had its own bathroom. Mine and Elliot's room was big and it had a huge king size bed with two wardrobes and a side table. Creams and care products were already set out. Thank you Anastasia Steel.

"This is going to be relaxing" I said as Elliot's hands wrapped around my stomach. He pulled me closer to him and he turned me around.

"Want to christen it?" Elliot said looking into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You had to ask?" I said. I kissed him hard and he laid me onto the bed. Elliot undid my shorts and I undid his top.

I flipped us round so that I was on top of him. I leaned back out the kiss and pulled of my top and undid his trousers. I pulled his trousers off and pulled his boxers to follow. Elliot pulled me down, he kissed me and hard, Elliot flipped us round again so he was on top but he made us fall on the floor.

We both burst into laughter as Elliot fell on top of me. Elliot moved into a comfortable position and he pushed a lock of my hair out of my face. I smiled at his and he kissed me gently.

"Elliot, Tyla, Come down were off down to the river" We heard Mia shout up.

"Finish this later?" I mumbled. Elliot nodded kissing me again.

I pulled out from underneath Elliot and I did up my shorts. I grabbed my top from the bed and pulled it over me. Elliot was pulling on some swimming shorts and shirt and we walked down the stairs hand in hand.


	13. Chapter 13

I took an deep breath and through myself off the rock, careful not to let go of the rope to early. This wind flew through my hair. When I saw myself over the river I let go and held my breath.

The water hit me like a smack in the face. It was cool and sent a shock through my body. I swam to the top of the river and brushed my hair out of my face. I laughed as I kept myself from going under water.

I looked over to the rock as Christian tried to pull Ana off the rock. Obviously he was slightly more protective than Elliot was seen as Elliot made me do it. Elliot had a plan that all three girls would do it in age then Ell and Christian would do it and seen as I'm older than Ana by a few months, I had to go first.

"Okay you can go now" I shouted as I swam to the side, not bothering to leave the river.

Ana pushed herself off the rock and Christian tried to grab her. I swear I heard Ana laugh before she dived into the water. Ana came up to the top of the water and waved straight at Christian.

"Okay Mia" She shouted as she swam towards me.

"It's really fun isn't it" I said as Mia let go of the rope and dived into the water.

"It's exhilarating" Ana said. Mia swam over and laughed.

"Let me show you how it's done, Ladies" Elliot shouted. I looked over to him as he jumped off the rock. Elliot accidently let go of the rope to quickly and screamed as he fell into the water.

Me, Ana and Mia burst into fits of laughter. Elliot came out of the water and swam towards us.

"I'm going to do a re-run, that was practise" Elliot said trying to cover his mistake. Elliot swam to shore.

"You're marrying that" Mia winked. I laughed.

"God help me" I said and we all started laughing. It was Christians turn and I could tell her was worried for his own safety now.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, even though your little sister did it best" I shouted using peer pressure to get him to jump.

"Shut up Tyla or ill make sure I land on you" Christian joked

"That requires you jumping off" I played. I saw him laugh and he stepped back.

Christian took a deep breath and jumped. Like me he waited for the right time and he let go of the rope.

Christian landed close to me, Ana and Mia and his splash hit us with force. I wiped the water from my face and burst out laughing.

"I was going to land on you, but I thought that was mean" Christian said as he came up to the top of the water.

"Idiot" I laughed. Elliot was up on the rock now. I looked up to him and he smiled at me.

I didn't realise how far I had come the past months, I had a fiancée, brilliant friends, going to have a new family soon, maybe even start my own with Elliot. I was so lucky and I wouldn't trade my life for anything.

Elliots splash drew me from my thoughts. I didn't even notice he had jumped. I laughed as he came up and shook his hair.

Mia went to jump again and Ana and Christian went for a swim. Elliot swam over to me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so lucky to have you" I whispered putting my forehead against his.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me" Elliot said grabbing my legs so he could keep us both a float.

"When our day comes round, promise me you will never divorce me" I said closing my eyes.

"I swear, I haven't even thought it" Elliot said our lips getting closer.

"Good because I didn't buy hand cuffs for no reason" I said. Elliot laughed.

"Kinky" Elliot Whispered. I put my lips on his and he wrapped his arms around me tight. I moved my hands to his face and pulled him closer to the kiss.

Suddenly thunder struck and it started raining. Amazing how fast that happens here. I broke the kiss and looked up.

Elliot pulled my chin down and kissed me more.

"Guys, untangle your lips and come on our clothes are soaked" Ana shouted. Elliot broke the kiss and let go of me.

"I'll race you?" I said. Elliot laughed and nodded.

We swam as fast as we could back to shore. I won, obviously.

# # # #

"I let you win" Elliot explained when we got back to the house. I laughed and raised my eyebrows.

"Face it, your crap" I laughed walking past him. I grabbed a towel and started drying my hair.

"Don't be cocky, Ill punish you" Elliot said putting his hands under my top and round my back.

"Do it" I whispered. Elliot smirked and picked me up.

I undid the buttons down my top and started undoing his. Elliot pressed my against the bathroom wall and his lips crushed against mine. I brushed off his top and my hands got knotted in his hair.

Elliots hand went up my skirt and he pulled both them and my pants off while I worked on his boxers and shorts. When Elliot had finished my jeans his hands immediately slipped off my bra. Elliot dipped down and started nipping at my breasts. I let a moan slip out of my mouth and Elliot looked up to me.

He picked me up again and dived himself inside of me. We found a rhythm that worked and Elliot moved in and out of me. I put my hands on his back and dug my nails into his back showing him the pleasure he was given me. I moaned Elliot's name as we both came. Elliot put me down and rested his head on my shoulder.

I moved us to the bedroom and I closed the blinds.

I was ready for round two.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hii you beautiful readers. Please Please Please review im having so much with Tyla and Elliot at the moment. _**

**_Read on_ everyone.**

I woke up to the feeling of Elliot's lips on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled squinting at the light coming through the open window. I lifted the quilt and Elliot looked up and smiled at me.

"I love this" Elliot said kissing between every word.

"Explain" I said laughing

"I'm literally in love with you, this body. These legs, this hair, these feet, these toes, these arms, hands and fingers" Elliot said kissing each body part was he said it. He looked up to me.

"I want to marry you and I want to wake up on mornings knowing that your mine, this body is mine, your mine" Elliot said. I pulled him so that he was above me.

"It's already yours; I don't need a wedding ring and a piece of paper to prove that. Even though I would love to wear a beautiful gown meet you at the altar, have our first dance and cut a forty five layered cake" I said laughing, I moved hair out of his face.

"Forty Five?" Elliot laughed as I nodded.

"I want the best wedding, but I want you" I said, he nodded. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"You deserve the best" Elliot said. Then I remember we were in Miami.

"You want to know what I fancy." I said leaning out the kiss.

"What?" He said moving out the way as I jumped out of bed.

"Strawberry's" I said. I got into some clothes and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and picked out a bowl and Ana and Christian walked in looking really happy with them.

"Good morning Greys" I said "What's got you guys so happy?"

"Well, little blip just kicked" Ana said smiling. I poured strawberries into the bowl.

"That's amazing" I said cleaning the strawberries. I put the strawberries between me and Ana so we could share them.

"I know, hey, the lads are going to a bar sometime today can I steal you and Mia to go baby shopping" Ana said as we took bites of strawberries.

"You know Mia will love that" I giggled. Elliot walked in here.

"So you were right when you left me to be with strawberries" Elliot said kissing my cheek. I laughed and bit another bite of the berry.

"Yup!" I mumbled. Ana laughed.

"Christian, you okay?" I said, I looked over to him. He didn't take his eyes off Ana's baby bump. I wasn't going to lie; I felt a pang of jealousy. I can't wait to be pregnant. With Elliot's baby.

"I'm going to be a father" Christian whispered. I could only just hear him. I and Ana laughed.

"We are missing a Grey" I said jumping from the counter. I walked round it and put my hand on Christians shoulder. "You're going to be an amazing father"

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I went to the furthest bedroom and opened the door slightly.

"Mia" I whispered.

"What?" She moaned tiredly.

"Ana's planning for us to go out, see Miami" I said. She put the covers over her head.

"I don't want to" She moaned.

"Were shopping for the baby" I almost sang standing up. Mia moved the covers and smiled at me.

"Okay, I'm getting up" Mia said jumping out of bed. I laughed and left her to get changed. I walked into my bedroom to find Elliot laid on our bed.

I went to the wardrobe and got out some shorts and a t-shirt that showed my stomach.

"You're going out in that?" Elliot said looking me up and down.

"I need a tan. I'm basically white" I said looking over to Elliot. I looked in the mirror and grabbed a hair band and put my hair into a messy pony tail. My hair fell alone my back and touched the skin just lower than my top.

"I like you being white, makes me look tanned" Elliot laughed.

"Exactly, and I can't deal with that" I said putting on sun screen and mascara.

"You look beautiful" Elliot said climbing out his bed. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. I took Elliot's iPhone out of his back pocket and I took a mirror photo of us. He took his phone off me and passed me mine.

"I knew you had it" I said attempting to get it from him. "Please give me it, I need to go soon"

"Exactly, soon, so I can have you to myself until then" Elliot said.

"Meet me in the inside pool at half eleven" I said kissing him. I grabbed my phone and went to walk out the door. He grabbed the rim of my shorts and he pulled me back.

"I can't wait that long" Elliot said pulling me into a hug.

I pushed him onto the bed and kissed him, I started to undress him. He got almost naked when I jumped off him and walked out the door.

"Tyla-Marie" Elliot shouted. I ran down the stairs and stood to the side, hiding behind a wall. Ana came up and opened her mouth to speak.

I grabbed her pulled her to the side and covered her mouth. I mimed the word "Sorry".

Elliot ran past us and I took my hand off Ana's mouth and I burst out laughing. Ana looked at me funny and Elliot showed himself.

"I'll explain after Ana" I shouted running through to the inside pool.

"You're lucky I love you" Elliot said as I ran to the opposite side of the pool.

"Are you sure it isn't just the amazing sex" I laughed. I blew him a kiss and he ran around the pool. I waited for him to get to me.

When he did he wrapped his hands around my waist and picked me up. I laughed and he put me down. Elliot's hands cradled my face and he leant in to kiss me.

"Only part of it is for the amazing sex" He said. I opened to my mouth to protest and he kissed me.

"Kissing me won't stop you, but I have to go" I mumbled against his lips.

"No" He mumbled back, he leaned back and I lowered my hands onto his chest.

"Well then" I said. I pushed him into the pool and stepped back before the splash could get me. I ran through the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ana, Mia, we need to go now. I'm waiting in the car" I shouted. I ran through to the car and sat down.

Phew.


	15. Chapter 15

When I walked back into the house my hands full of bags. Ana double of mine and as you could guess Mia tripled it. Only hers was mainly fabrics for her assignment in college.

"You're not off the hook" Elliot said walking past me. I laughed and took my bags upstairs. I opened the first bag which had my underwear in. I put them in the draw before Elliot made jokes.

I opened the three next bags and let the tops fall onto the bed. I started folding the tops when Elliot walked in.

"Hey, Baby" I said folding more clothes; He sat in the chair opposite me.

"Hey" He sighed putting his head in his hands. I put the clothes down and went over to him. I sat on his knee.

"Tell me what wrong baby" I said I put his head on my shoulder and Elliot put his hands around my waist.

"Well" He sighed his grip tightened.

Elliot chucked me over his shoulder and stood up. Crap, I can't get out of this. I attempted to fight back but he tightened his grip on me.

"Elliot, sweetie" I said "Please put me down"

"Baby, I told you you're not off the hook" Elliot said as he walked into the inside pool. Oh god.

Elliot put me around his waist then he threw me into the pool. The warm water hit me and when I got back up to the top of the water Elliot had locked the door and closed the blinds.

"You want to play?" I said taking of my top. He eyed me from the sunbed he sat on. He lit a cigar and had a puff. I smiled at him.

I put my hands underwater and took of my shorts and let them float on the water with my shirt. I went underwater and took off my shoes and put them on the side of the pool. I moved my hair out of my face and Elliot fidgeted in the sun bed and stood up. I took off my knee high socks and let them float with the water. I walked into the deeper side of the water. Elliot stood up and I undid my bra and again let that float. I took off my pants and swam to the deepest side and put my hands on the pool side and looked over to him.

"Elliot, remember I'm your fiancée, I learn tricks" Elliot look off his top and his bottoms and walked through to the shallow water, keeping his cigar in his mouth. Puffing it lightly, I swam closer to Elliot and he put his free arm around me, taking his cigar out of his mouth with his other arm.

I put my arms around Elliot. I kissed him then he put the cigar out. I didn't take my lips of his as he massaged my nipples as his other hand between my legs; he finds my clit and starts rubbing it. I bit his bottom lip and I pulled. We both moaned. Elliot's hands left my clit and Elliot's hands picked up my legs and I wrapped my legs around his waist and I lowered onto his erection. I moved up and down as me and Elliot caught our rhythm and it was the best sex we have had up to now, plenty of time to beat it. Elliot grabbed my thighs and helped move me faster; he moved us to the side and pressed me against it. He pressed harder inside me and moved faster and harder I dug my nails into his back and I set more marks on his back, adding to the scars I had already given him. Elliot panted as he came. He pressed his lips against my forehead.

"I didn't wear a condom" Elliot whispered. I laughed and I moved the hair out of his face.

"Who cares? We're getting married soon. I want to start planning if you don't mind" I said as we caught our breath. Elliot smiled.

"As soon as possible" Elliot said putting a kiss on the tip of my nose. I wrapped my arms around the back of Elliot's neck. I pulled us deeper into the water so the water was up to our necks.

"Elliot Grey, I love you so much" I said pulling us closer.

"Tyla-Marie, I love you more" Elliot said he reached over to his jeans and took out a cigar; I reached into his pocket and took out his lighter. I lit it for him and he smiled at me.

"I am the best girlfriend aren't?" I said. Elliot nodded and I put my head back into the water.

"The best" Elliot winked.

"How come we haven't had any interruptions?" I asked him cocking my head.

"I said I would babysit when Ana gives birth for us to have this" Elliot said, I swear he blushed.

"Awe, you utter cutie! " I said putting my hands on his face and rubbing his cheeks.

Elliot laughed and but the last of his cigar out and put it on the edge of the pool. I got out the pool and turned the lights on. Elliot helped me back into the pool.

"Turn around, I need to check your back" I said.

"I love you being worried for me, but it's fine" He said. I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, I turned him around and I looked at his back.

"It's red, they're going to mark" I said kissing the marks I made.

"Any mark from you is worth having baby" Elliot said turning back around, he grabbed me and kissed me. "Baby, Hold your breath"

I took a deep breath in and let Elliot bring me under water.

# # # #

It was six in the morning on a Saturday in Miami and I couldn't sleep. I laid myself on the kitchen counter. Me and Elliot only just made it to bed after many hours of sex, just thinking about my night before made me tingle inside.

I sighed and sat up. I leaned over and grabbed the fruit bowl. I moved my leg and grabbed a knife.

I was attempting to peel a grape. I was that bored well until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Tyla, its Hope, I just E-mailed you a photo of me and Paul because you haven't seen him yet, Bye" She said. Fast.

"Err, Okay, Bye" I said laughing. I ended the call.

I went onto my email and opened the attachment from Hope.

The man in the photo wasn't just the guy married to Hope.

The man was the man who attacked me.


	16. Chapter 16

I was laid on the beach doing anything to get my mind off the fact that my old best friend's husband was out to kill me. I felt the sun's rays.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong" Elliot said. I moved to lie in the middle of his legs.

"You know when I got tied up? Remember how I described him?" I said moving hair out of my face. I looked up to him through my glasses.

"Yeah. I can't stop thinking about that" Elliot's face darkened. I put my arm up and stroked his cheek.

I leaned up and took my phone out of my bag and showed him the photo. He stood up and put his hands in his hair. I stood up and looked at him.

"its okay" I said I put my hand on his arm. Elliot pushed me off him.

"No it's not, you got fucking attacked, I hate seeing you hurt" Elliot shouted at me. I stepped back.

"Well, I'm hurt with you screaming at me" I shouted back. I stepped off the towel and ran away from him. I ran as fast as I could to the steps and up along the pier. I sat on a bench and burst into tears.

"Ty, is that you?" I looked up to see Ana looking at me.

"Look, can I borrow your coat, I just need to go home" I asked. Ana took off her coat and passed me her car keys. I smiled at her and ran to Ana's car. I got in and drove to the holiday home.

# # #

When I get back I put Ana's coat on the couch and I went upstairs to get changed. I took out a top and shorts and put them on over new underwear.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Hope said walking into my bedroom and looking around. I stood up and looked at her.

"What are you doing here" I said standing against the wardrobe.

"Well. You had all these hopes and dreams when we were a kid and I don't like it. I need to ruin it, put it as my dream" She stepped forward and I pressed against the wardrobe.

"Why? What did I do?" I asked. As Paul walked in the room. I gulped and took a dark intake of breath.

"You had a family, a life maybe no parents but you was in the orphanage for a year and then you got your auntie to get you out, that wasn't fair, you had everything I wanted and more, then you was talking about future like nothing was wrong in your life" Hope explained she stood up and walked towards me.

"I never thought any of that would happen until I met Elliot, I only told you and myself that because I wanted to convince myself that I could be happy but I knew none of it was true" I said as my eyes welled up. Deepest secret… not so secret.

"Aw, but now it's coming true so that doesn't change a thing" Hope said smiling sarcastically. I planned an escape route.

"So now were going to beat the hell out of you and were going to put a bow on you and leave you for Elliot" Hope said. Above the bed into the bathroom and use the inside phone.

"Baby, can't we just kill her?" Paul said. Cut through the gap through Paul and hope, out the door and hide in another room.

"No! It would ruin our plans" Hope snapped. Guess I'm going for plan one while there scrapping. I breathed deeply and ran and jumped over the bed and into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I ran to the other door and locked it.

I heard Hope shout and Paul bang on the door. I ran to the window and opened it I crawled through, Thank god for my mum giving me a small framed body. I shut the window and I jumped of the balcony onto a tree.

I climbed down and jumped, hurting my ankle as I fell.

"Argh" I muttered. Grabbing my foot. I ran through the trees that were outside the house. Well I limped not ran.

I didn't stop until I ran into a huge blonde build that knocked me to the floor. I thought it was Paul so I screamed.

"Tyla, what you doing?" Elliot said, I sighed and looked up to him.

"Thank god it's you, I have never been so happy to see you, I love you so much" I said. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Elliot said hugging me back.

"Hope and Paul were at the house, there probably not there anymore but they want to ruin us" I said letting tears come from my eyes.

"Hey, nothing is going to stop me from marrying you, even if it's secret next month" Elliot said hugging me.

"Can we get out of here, please" I said. Walking around him. He smiled and we walked to his car.

"Baby, do you want to get married in secret next month?" Elliot said pulling me around to look at him.

I looked at him and he was actually being serious. He took my head in his hands and pulled our faces closer.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me and we can't waist time if they are planning to ruin our lives, we need them to loose and make ourselves happy" He said. I looked at him.

"I guess I need to pick up my wedding dress sooner than expected" I said smiling at him. He kissed me and then looked even more serious than before. I sighed.

"What happened in there" He said letting go of my face.

"Nothing, Hope talked and Paul stood there and then when Paul and Hope started arguing I jumped over the bed and locked myself in our bathroom and out the window with me" I said. Elliot looked at me.

"You fit through the tiny window in our bathroom?" Elliot laughed. I hit his chest and Christian and Ana walked up to us.

"Guys, why have you been crying and why are you limping?" Ana said passing me a tissue. I wiped my face as Elliot explained.

Christian's face darkened and he whispered something to Elliot and suddenly they both took off running.

"Shoot" I shouted. Then I remembered those two running off was perfect, my ankle stopped me from running, and Ana was pregnant.

"Get in the car, there not that fast" Ana said. She reminded me about the long drive and we hurried into the car.

We drove down the drive and past Elliot and Christian as they ran down the road. I laughed to myself as Ana parked and I ran and I locked the front door and stood waiting for the Grey brothers.

"They shouldn't of messed with us" Ana laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

We were on the plane home early, thanks to me.

"Stop beating your-self up about it" Mia said.

"Remember you're getting married next month so no sulking, we have to design your dress" Ana said. Mia grinned and took out her pad and pencil.

"Confession time; I've already got my dress it is hidden at home and no one has seen the design" I said. Mia frowned.

"Is it beautiful, can I have details?" Mia said putting her hand on mine.

"It's gorgeous and I can't give details, I'll show you it when you both are round" I said.

"Keep us waiting much" Ana laughed.

"What about flowers, venue or anything like that" Mia stuttered. I laughed and put my hands on Mia and Ana's legs.

"I've left everything to you, I just did the suits and the dresses myself, both your dresses are picked out, and my cousins" I said standing up. "All yours"

The girls laughed and got to work on our wedding. I put my hands to my face and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"She should have white roses for her bouquet and the bridesmaids will have red ones, it would make Tyla stand out" Ana said smiling. Mia looked up to me.

"Tyla are you okay?" Mia asked. Ana and Mia stood up and hugged me.

"I'm getting married" I said letting the tears fall. The girls laughed and squeezed me.

"I do want more in on my wedding though; the bouquet idea is brilliant though" I said. We sat down and began planning.

"Who do you want on your guest list" Ana mumbled.

"I don't think we're going public, so just family and friends" I said. "We'll all my friends are mainly Elliot's so it will have to be close"

Ana nodded and started writing names that were written in mine and Elliot's address book.

"What do you want your first dance to be?" Mia said not looking up from her pad. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ellie Goulding 'How long will I love you'" Elliot said behind me, making me jump. I shot him a look. "I'm allowed a say into my wedding"

"Not if you want it perfect" I joked. Elliot laughed and kissed me.

Elliot turned around and left, Mia looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want that song?" Mia asked as Ana stood up and poured us some water.

"Of course" I smiled. I looked down.

"Okay, what's the story behind it" Ana said passing us our drink.

"The first time we had sex, it was the song that came on the radio" I muttered sipping my drink.

"Awe" Ana cooed.

"Eugh" Mia said looking back at her pad.

I and Ana laughed while writing other parts of the wedding plans.

# # # #

It was midnight and it was only me and Elliot awake while everyone else on the plane was in their own sections asleep.

"Baby, you don't need to stay awake, I can watch a crappy movie on that" I said pointing to the TV.

"I want to stay awake" Elliot said putting the arm rest down and brought me around so he was leant over me in-between my legs.

"You want to do it in such a small place" I giggled and Elliot kissed me hard.

Elliot put his hands around my back and picked me up closer to me.

"Get off each other, it's my plane" Christian said tiredly as he walked past us and into the on board toilet. Elliot laughed and kissed my forehead. He sat back down and entwined his fingers with mine.

Christian walked out the toilet and walked past us. I leant over Elliot.

"Night Christian" I shouted knowing that would kill his hangover.

"Shush, Miss, before I make you" Christian snapped with a smile. I laughed and looked at Elliot. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"We land in an hour, want to have some fun?" I said putting an evil grin on my face. Elliot nodded and I went into my purse to find a black marker pen.

"Christian, Mia or Ana?" Elliot asked as I passed him a pen. I laughed.

"Why not all" I said as we left the stand and walked into Mia's.

Elliot wrote "Idiot" on her forehead and I put a moustache and beard with glasses. Elliot tried not to snicker as we left Mia's and went into Ana and Christians.

"Don't do Christians yet, has only just gone to sleep" I whispered. Elliot nodded and I lifted Ana's top to show her baby bump. Elliot gave me a look.

I wrote the words "My mummy stinks of wee" with a speech bubble pointing to Ana's sticking out belly button. I put down her top and coloured her eyebrows in black as Elliot did Christians face. We laughed at we got back to our seats.

Elliot's hand went underneath my shirt and he put his hand on my stomach.

"One day, you're going to have a sticky out belly button and be huge" Elliot said kissing my lips.

I smiled at him.

"Will you still be attracted to me then?" I asked him and he smiled.

"I've seen you first thing in the morning, hung over when you have forgotten to take your make up off, nothing look worse than that" He joked, I shot him an evil look and punched him. He laughed and rubbing the spot I hit.

# # # #

When we landed, Mia and Christian were giving us a cold shoulder about the drawings on their face. Ana loved it though; she loved what I did to her stomach. I thought it was pretty cute as well.

"They will get over it" She had faded black marks on her face.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said she laughed and smiled.

"I'm only not mad because of the bump thing, which was adorable" Ana said putting her hand on my knee. I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did, I didn't want you to ring up the wedding planners and cancel it all last minute without telling me and me having a half wedding. That would be revenge" I laughed. Ana laughed and she gave me a hug.

Three weeks and I will be married.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the lack of updates. In my defence i was writing Tyla and Elliot's wedding._

_Im sorry its a small update, ive been very busy. _

_Read&Review_

"I have got to go, babe" Elliot said as I put the key to his handcuffs on the wardrobe. I looked over to Elliot who was cuffed to our bed.

"You have jet lag, we got off a plane yesterday evening, your not going anywhere" I said standing on the end of the bed in my dressing gown, shorts and top.

"They will ring and complain" Elliot sighed.

"Then I will answer and explain" I said. I took off my dressing gown and it fell off the bed.

Elliot's phone started ringing. I picked it up and I walked out the bedroom and answered it/

"Hello?" I said sweetly.

"So this must be the famous Tyla that Elliot doesn't shut up about, I'm his assistant Tom" A male voice said.

"Lovely to meet you Tom, Sorry Elliot isn't at work today, he's unwell from the jetlag, I didn't know he was this bad" I said putting on my sweeter side to bribe Elliot's day off.

"We need him to check his email from Mr Daniels because he's changed his idea plans, can we just talk to him?" Tom said.

"No can do, He needs to get better and the stress of work wont do that" I said. I heard Tom laugh over the other side of the phone.

"We need him Tyla" Tom sighed "Elliot was right you are stubborn"

"He loves it and he knows he does, sorry but Ell's taking the day off, he will be back in tomorrow, I promise" I said then I shut the phone off.

I turned around and Elliot was stood at the door.

"How did you?" I started before he ran towards me and picked my up. I put my hands on his face and his hands tightened on my legs.

"I know you keep a key to everything in the mattress just in case you loose your original key" Elliot said.

Elliot laid me on the table and kissed my neck.

"Now, I'm going to tell you our future" Elliot mumbled his lips kissing all my neck.

"We are going to get married" He said his lips dipping in my collar bone.

"Then on our honeymoon, we're going to make love, drink champagne and eat chocolate and strawberries for three weeks straight" Elliot's lips travelled through the middle of my breasts. Elliot's hands pulled down my top.

"After I am going to spend years proving to you that the rest of our lives is going to be the best in the world" Elliot's lips on my stomach. He dipped his tongue into my belly button.

"After, this beautiful stomach is going to hold our children and maybe more than one" Elliot said rubbing my stomach.

"Were going to be amazing parents and we are going to see them graduate and them have beautiful lives and have children" He said his lips grazing over the top of my thigh. I smiled.

"Then were going to grow old, retire and die together" He said kissing my foot and toes.

Elliot moved so we were face to face. His eyes serious are showing me that he meant every single word.

"I swear to god you are going to have the best life possible and I'm going to make sure of it" Elliot said. I jumped off the table and pushed Elliot against the wall.

"What are you supposed to say for your wedding speech now?" I joked, he laughed and I kissed him. Elliot's hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tight against his body.

"Oh, baby, I am going to make you blush and cry at the same time" Elliot said.

"You've already wrote it?" I asked giving him a questioned look.

"You haven't?" Elliot questioned.

"Of course I just expected it to be the only problem of our wedding" I said as me and elliot walking into the kitchen. I sat on the counter.

"Why the only problem?" Elliot eyed me as he started the coffee maker.

"It's the only thing that Mia doesn't have control over, well yours anyway" I said. Elliot passed me a cup of coffee and took chocolate out the fridge. Chocolate in the morning? He knows me so well.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked opening my legs and standing close to me.

"She's bugging me to show her it, she needs to know how long it is so she can sort out the times of the times out. She's serious about this" I said Elliot placed a piece of chocolate in my mouth. I moaned and he laughed at me.

"I love you" I whispered. I put a piece of chocolate in his mouth and kissed him.

"I love you more" Elliot said.

My stomach went up with fireworks


	19. Chapter 19

It was two weeks until the wedding and even though everything was sorted I felt like ripping my hair out. I couldn't sleep, knowing that Hope and Paul may destroy my future. I couldn't quiet swallow it down. I sighed watching Elliot sleep, he was so peaceful. Lucky bastard. I got out of bed and went into the front room, I lay on the couch and turned the TV on and flicked through the channels. Nothing was exactly exiting on at half three in the morning. I put on an old love film from 1970's.

I went on my phone and rang Mia.

"You better have a good reason to be calling" She mumbled tiredly over the phone.

"What if someone destroys it" I said worriedly realizing that it I sounded way to awake.

"If anyone destroys my hard work I will hunt them down and kill them" Mia mumbled, I gathered if she was more awake she would sound evil.

"Okay, okay, Ill ring you in the morning" I said. I heard her groan and I ended the call. I looked back over to the TV and the couple on the movie were getting married. I sat up and stared at the TV. The couple said there vows.

I watched as the couple on the TV did there kiss and everyone got up and clapped. Will that be me and Elliot? Will everyone sit in adoration waiting for the special moment? I breathed deep and told myself it would be.

The doorbell rang so I got up and looked through the key hole and Mia stood there with Chinese and my sister's keeper on DVD. I smiled and opened the door.

"You owe me" Mia said as I closed the door behind us. We sat in front of the couch and I put the DVD on. Mia passed me noodles.

"Thank you for this" I said smiling, she rolled her eyes and played the movie.

I attempted to use the chopsticks to get noodles into my mouth. Mia just stared at me and when I looked at her we both burst into laughter.

I got up and got two forks and sat down with Mia. Mia was already tearing up to my sister's keeper.

"Oh by the way if you ever got cancer, I would never do that to you!" I said holding onto Mia's hand. She looked at me.

"What about Ana and little blip" Mia said.

"I would give my life for your family in a heartbeat; I've never felt so happy. Elliot brought me into your family and you have accepted me through bad and good. Since my parents died I had never felt like that and it means so much to me, when I met you on the boat you didn't give me a hand shake you jumped on me and hugged me, hard as well" I said looking at her. She smiled.

"Can I hear your wedding speech?" She said "Or was that it?"

I laughed and moved the rug. I opened a chest I keep under the floor boards and pulled out a piece of paper. I passed it to her and she read it.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! This is adorable" she shouted.

"Shh Elliot's asleep" I said as she passed the paper back. She looked over.

"What else is in there?" Mia asked. I moved out the way and showed her.

"Something old, something new, something blue and something borrowed" I said pointing to each item.

"What's this?" Mia picked up my mother's ring.

"Something old, my mother's ring I'm wearing on my other hand, it was passed down to every generation. The only reason I have is because I had a go at my uncle and aunt" I said shrugging off the memory.

"And this?" Mia helps up the light blue garter

"Something blue and borrowed, Its Ana's she said she wore a pink one instead" I questioned, Mia nodded.

"Yeah I gave her the pink one" Mia smiled.

Elliot walked in and I pulled the rug over me and Mia and my something's.

"Mia it's five in the morning why is you here?" Elliot said tiredly, me and Mia laughed.

"I couldn't sleep so I asked Mia to come round and go over a few wedding bits" I said looking at the blonde perfection stood with morning hair and lazy face.

"Okay, you haven't been sleeping well since the holiday" Elliot said sitting on the couch right next to the four something's. Crap.

"No I'm fine, please go to bed" I said pulling him off the couch. I felt Mia relaxed and pull the four something's onto her lap.

"Join me later?" Elliot said I nodded and he went into the bedroom.

Mia and I breathed out deeply and laughed.

I put the wedding belongings into the safe for good.

# # # #

I woke up from the best 3 hours sleep I have had since the holiday and what ruined that moment was that I was alone. I felt Elliot's side of the bed and he was gone. I sat up and looked around. The door opened and Elliot walked in.

Elliot wore a tux apron but nothing underneath. Elliot held a tray that had a croissant and strawberries with melted chocolate and a bottle of champagne.

"I could get used to this" I said. Elliot sat down and placed the tray on the bed. I wrapped my legs around Elliot and he pulled me close to him.

I grabbed a strawberry and dunked into the chocolate and I wiped the chocolate on his face and let him bite the strawberry. I grabbed his face and licked the chocolate from his face. He smiled at me and gave me his kinkiest look.

Elliot took off my top and slipped off my bra. Elliot grabbed a strawberry and dunked it into the chocolate. He put it into the dip of my neck and dragged it down my chest and the middle of my breasts. His tongue replaced the strawberry as he licked my breasts and chest from chocolate.

I laid him down and I moved down his body up to his penis. I dunked another strawberry and wrapped it around his erection. I bit the strawberry and he looked at me in anticipation. I smiled and put my lips around his penis and sucked his penis. The taste of chocolate melted into my mouth and I felt as Elliot was beginning to come on edge. When Elliot finally came the taste of chocolate and cum came into my mouth. I moaned and swallowed.

"You are amazing" Elliot said pulling me up so we were cuddling.

"Meh I know" I said grabbing the croissant and tearing a bit off and putting it in my mouth.

"I'm so lucky to have you" He said "You're perfect"


	20. Chapter 20

_This update gave me butterfly's, literally i'm so exited for this. Its the first story i've stuck to and im surprised I have all you followers. I love all of you_

_Please, Please read and REVIEW. xxx_

"Tyla-Marie soon to be Grey. Wake up before I take measures" Mia shouted. I jumped and sat up.

Mia's grin turned serious as she saw me wake. I looked at her with a questioned look and then I looked next to me.

"Where's Elliot?" I asked.

"You don't remember, look at your phone, and see what day it is?" I looked over to my phone and looked at the date.

"No way" I said. I looked at Mia. "It's my wedding day"

I got up and walked back forth in my room.

"It's my wedding day, it's my wedding day"

"Tyla"

"I'm getting married"

"Tyla-Marie"

"I'm getting married today with Elliot"

I felt Mia's hand slapped my face and I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

"Get in there and start sorting your wedding. It is eight o clocks and your wedding is at noon so go through there and tell me where your dress is" Mia shouted. I blinked at her and Ana walked in, her baby bump sticking out.

"She slapped me and thinks I'm showing her my dress" I said to Ana pointing at Mia. I walked out the bedroom and into the spare room.

I went under the bed and pulled out a safe. I unlocked it and opened the white box. I laid my dress on the bed and Mia and Ana walked in.

"Oh my" Ana sighed.

"Ty, this is beautiful" Mia said putting her hand on me. I looked at the gown in front of me.

"Come on we can go do your make-up and hair then we will get you in this beautiful dress" Ana said pulling me towards the living room.

"I was forced to sit in front of the mirror and a hairstylist worked on my hair.

I didn't know what I was feeling. I was happy don't get me wrong but I was scared as well, as if he deserved more than me. He meant more to me than anyone knew. I was nervous and worried and I couldn't do anything to calm myself. My hand shook and I didn't know what to do. I placed my hand on the table but everyone could see my nerves. I sighed.

Christian placed his hand on mine.

"Calm down, you are going to be fine" He went down to his knees and looked at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Elliot?" I mumbled. He laughed and nodded.

"Yes I am but I needed to see Ana, look if you're going to be like this Elliot wouldn't like it would he?" Christian said. I nodded and smiled and looked in the mirror.

My hair was in a high bun and other parts of my hair was left loose and curled into tight curls. A stylist swung me around and started on my make-up. Christian squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Hello, Amber, hurry up we have three hours" Mia shouted. Her hair and make-up was done and she was about to get into her dress.

"Sorry about her, it's my wedding and she's shouting at everyone" I said to Amber as she put eye shadow on my eyelids.

"She is maid of honour, it's Understandable" Amber smiled.

"No it isn't, she's sharing that job because I couldn't pick between her and Ana" I said. Amber laughed.

"Keep your lips still, that's shocking but still it's understandable, her wanting it to be perfect for you and the lucky man" Amber smiled. When she finished my lips and I smiled at her. "Done"

I stood up and walked to Mia. She smiled and clapped her hands. We walked into the bathroom and I undressed. I laid in the bath.

"Destroy your hair or make-up and I will murder" Mia said sweetly I laughed and she walked out the bathroom. I wet the sponge and I cleaned and scrubbed my body. When I had finished I dried my body and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Tyla, you can do this" I said to myself strongly. I breathed out. I looked back at the girl in the mirror. I didn't realize how pretty I was. I had blue and black Smokey eyes and bright red lips that shined in the light. My cheeks were rosy and the light tan Mia made me get made me get made my jet black hair shine.

I put on my underwear and I walked into the spare room and my two maids of honours were smiling at me.

"I'm ready" I smiled.

Mia helped me put the dress over the top over my body and the flowery torso fitted perfectly. One flowery arm went underneath my arm and the other curved above to meet the second on my back. The flowers morphed into fabric that you could almost see my skin underneath, the fabric morphed just above my knees. It was stunningly beautiful and I looked amazing.

Mia passed me my garter and I slipped it up my leg. Then she passed me my mother's ring and the two other something's which I also put on. I was ready for my wedding. Ana and Mia were stood next to me.

"You look beautiful" Mia smiled.

"So do you two" I said looking at the pale pink dresses that were loose so Ana didn't feel bad about her bump. They put their arms around me.

"Mia, Slap me again if I get cold feet okay" I said. Mia nodded and winked.

"Is my aunt coming?" I asked Mia's smiled dropped and Ana squeezed my arm.

"I don't think she is, she didn't reply to the invite" Ana said. I nodded and walked into the living room. I dragged my phone and rang my aunt.

When she didn't pick up I went to Ana.

"Ana, my cousin is my third bridesmaid, that's why there not coming" I said. Ana looked down and smiled.

"There's a chance that they might be there already" Ana said. I nodded.

"Knowing my aunt, she won't be" I snapped. I covered my mouth.

"Calm down" Ana said.

"I'm so sorry, Ana, I didn't mean to say that like that, I shouldn't be so awful" I said. I put my hands on my face. Ana moved my hands and looked at me.

"Ty, don't make me slap you now get your butt into the limo outside. It's time to get married" Ana grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

_Please know that I'm not married and the only wedding I have been to is my parents and that was when I was five. I tried to capture it as much as possible so tell me how you think. Thanks for reading guys!X_

The church doors were in front of me. Closed. When do I enter? How do I enter?

I was more afraid of tripping. The bridesmaids had already walked it and I didn't know what to do, I hope I get this right.

"You ready?" Carrick said next to me, his hand looped through my arm. I looked to him.

"If I say no gag me and walked me down the aisle" I said. Carrick laughed and squeezed my arm.

"So, are you ready?" Carrick repeated.

"Nope"

The doors opened and the piano started telling everyone I was about to do it. I breathed deep and looked over to Carrick. He smiled and nodded and we walked down the aisle.

Elliot turned and looked at me; his grin was the most comforting thing that I had seen all morning.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The vicar said to Carrick.

"I Carrick Grey, in honour of her parents" I looked at Carrick and he kissed my cheek. Elliot took my shaking hand and he grinned and leaned to my cheek.

"Christian told me about the slap" Elliot laughed into my hair. I laughed and hid behind my hair.

"You both ready?" The vicar said.

"No" We both said. We looked at each other and laughed. I nodded to the vicar and he started the process.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained" The vicar said.

"I love you" I mimed to Elliot. He squeezed my arm.

"Through marriage, ELLIOT GREY and TYLA-MARIE make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. ELLIOT GREY and TYLA-MARIE will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of ELLIOT GREY and TYLA-MARIE. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds." The vicar said.

"I love you" Elliot mimed. I looked behind me and my aunt smiled at me from the back row. She came.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for ELLIOT GREY and TYLA-MARIE from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing are there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labour – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship

P that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last. "The vicar's words were a hum at the moment.

I squeezed Elliot's hand.

"Do you ELLIOT GREY take TYLA-MARIE to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Elliot said with pleasure. I smiled.

"Do you TYLA-MARIE take ELLIOT GREY to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?

I looked at Elliot. "I do"

"Can you please exchange rings?"

Elliot placed the gild ring on my finger as I did his. I smiled and a tear escaped my eye. Elliot smiled and wiped it away.

"As I place this ring on your finger I pledge myself to you, I am yours" I said. Elliot repeated and smiled at me. We were married. I was married and to the most amazing man I could possibly imagine.


	22. Chapter 22

_Please review to this, It is seriously not what i thought i would come up with x_

I was wrapped in Elliot's arms for our first dance. The song was a mere mist as Elliot kept me close to his body.

"Thank you for marrying me, Mrs Grey" Elliot whispered. I smiled and tightened my grip on him. I felt as he traced his finger over my new wedding ring. The flashes from the cameras as everyone took photos of us was a blur, it was like nothing mattered apart from me and Elliot.

"Thank you for such a beautiful day" I whispered as Elliot's cheek rested against mine.

"It wouldn't be beautiful without you here in my arms" Elliot whispered back. When the song ended I tightened my grip and held him close.

"Another song?" I asked and he laughed. He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"I wish but I have to dance with Grace and you with Carrick" He explained. I sighed. Grace and Carrick walked up to us.

"May we cut in" Grace asked. I let go of Elliot and was now in Carrick's arms. Carrick put his hand on my hip and we swayed to the music.

"Your perfect for Elliot, I never thought that he would be marrying someone as beautiful and as kind as you" Carrick said. I smiled at him and looked over to Elliot.

"That means a lot to me, Carrick, you have no idea" I said. I looked at my new father-in-law. He smiled at me.

"Just make sure you give me and Gracie plenty of grandchildren and then I'll be happy" Carrick smiled. I laughed and gave him a serious look.

"I'll keep it in mind" I laughed. Carrick kissed my cheek as Mia went on the stage to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone can we all proceed to the dinner hall to eat and have the speeches" Mia said through the microphone. Christian slipped his arm through mine and pulled me away from Carrick.

"Kate's here" Christian said. My heart stopped.

"She is not ruining my day, I won't let her" I said. I left Christian and took my seat at the table next to Elliot.

I watched everyone take their seats and order what they were having. I looked around for Kate and I jumped when I heard Elliot tap a glass and stand up.

"Before I proposed to Tyla I did things properly and I asked her parents for her blessing, I know that sounds strange but I went to her parent's grave and I asked her parents for their blessing. They obviously granted that because she said yes. So I thank her parents for raising a beautiful woman who now owns my heart.

I want to thank my siblings because they grew up dealing with me and they are now putting that responsibility on my gorgeous wife. That is so weird to say right now. Thank you to Christian who stopped me from making a huge mistake. Thanks lil bro. and thank you to my little sister who without a doubt is the most annoying but brilliant girl in the world. Mia is literally on a battle with herself for my wedding, everything has to be on time. I hope this runs over.

To my parents. I love you both for picking me up from the adoption centre, if you didn't I don't think my life was amazing and I wouldn't be so forgive full, I love you both so much and if I had to choose I would pick you in a heartbeat because I can't imagine anything better because you have made my life perfect and even though I am probably the hardest son to look after.

Okay, so to my now gorgeous wife. There is no words on how thank full I am that you said yes to my proposal, I am so thank full that you said I do a few hours ago. I had a script but I can't remember it for the life of me what it is, wedding nerves. I just can't get around the fact that it's me the husband now because I was amazing when I was best man. Tyla-Marie Grey you have been the best girlfriend then fiancée that I have ever had and I have been distracted by a lot of women, but none have made me fall head over heels for someone on the second date. You have been my best friend then the most amazing girlfriend. I can't think about having anyone else by my side than you, your perfect and I can't stand to see you hurt, lonely, upset or in tears. Well I tell a lie the best tears was when I found her crying to dirty dancing but I think that's off the point. Tyla-Marie I will spend every breath I take just being in love with you. Thank you so much." Elliot's speech made me tear up. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him.

I kissed his cheek and he moved to kiss my lips. I heard people clap behind us. Elliot was all I needed from now on. Elliot sat down and I realised that it was my turn to speak. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Normally on these speeches, the bride has to thank their parents even though my parents my mother and father are the best people in my life. They raised me until I was eight and always talked about my dream wedding. I remember them saying that I'm so special I'll probably change the man I will fall in love with and I know I did. My parents were always there for me and they looked after me even after they died. So Mom, Dad Thank you for believing in me.

Next I want to thank Grace and Carrick for accepting me into your family and helping me when I was hurt. You were the parents I needed when I had bad time. At first when we met Grace you didn't stop complimenting me for settling Elliot down and for being so strong, you were the mother that I needed at times even when I was visiting my mom. Carrick you are amazing, I'm shocked with the things I know about the law, that's what I get for spending the day with you when I was supposed to be with Elliot. Thank you both for accepting me and being so wonderful.

Thank you for my maid of honours. Both of them, Ana and Mia by beautiful new sisters-in-law. You both mean so much to me and I love the fact that you both are there for me at half three in the morning, I still owe you for that Mia. I also want to thank you for being there for me on holiday and taking my mind off what happened. You are both brilliant and I care a lot for you. If you both don't mind I need you to be okay with me coming round at four in the morning just in case he gets too much and we all know that he will get too much from time to time.

Thank you to Christian, the best man for mainly putting up for him your entire childhood and being there for me through our relationship, your brilliant and adorable, if I didn't have Elliot I would be really jealous of you and Ana. You both deserve each other and little blip who isn't quiet little makes you the perfect family so thank you Christian and I wish you the best for the rest of your life.

When I was ten, I met this blonde curly haired idiot who decided that it would be okay to kiss me the second I stepped into the school. For that I punched him in the face, and he had a black eye for two weeks. Who said love at first sight? But then two years later he begged for my forgiveness in science when we got put-"The sound of a gun and the blood made me realise I had been shot.

I fell to the floor and Elliot grabbed me.

"Tyla" Was the last thing I heard him shout.


	23. Chapter 23

**Elliot's POV**

Tyla was making her speech when the devil came to visit her. The devil was in the shape of a bullet. Her private hospital rom made me feel alone with everyone around. I couldn't take my eyes off my wife as she lay motionless on the bed. I took my tie off and through it on the floor and moved closer to her. The noise of the heart monitor and people talking was a plain blur, it sounded more like a buzz than anything, and I couldn't leave her.

"Elliot" I felt a small hand shake me, I forced my eyes away from Tyla and looked at Amber, Tyla's younger cousin.

"Hey Amber" I sighed, I tried to smile.

"Is Ty going to be okay?" She asked innocently, I put my head down.

"I don't know" I mumbled. I couldn't lie to her; it would haunt me if Tyla wasn't going to be okay.

Amber tried wrapping her arms around me for a hug, her hands didn't quiet touch. I put my hand over Tyla's as Amber let go of me. I kissed Tyla's hand as people started to leave promising me that they would be back soon but that meant nothing to me. Tyla's aunt walked up to me.

"Tyla might not get through this; if she does die we are always here for you" Her aunt sighed. I tightened my hand into a fist to calm myself.

"Tyla will get through this" I mumbled.

"You don't know that"

"I knew her more in a year than you did her entire life, she is stronger than this and I don't think you should judge her anymore because you are no better" I snapped. Her aunt scoffed and walked out the hospital room.

"I'm sorry about that, Tyla, but I know you're going to get through this and I don't want to hear otherwise. I love you so much" I said. I let tears fall onto my cheeks.

Christian, Ana and Mia walked into the hospital room with coffee. Mia stood behind me and Ana sat on the other side of the bed with Christian.

"The doctor said it will be a while before she gains consciousness again" Ana mumbled. Ana felt things harder than most people because of the pregnancy and with her due date in a couple of days that made it harder for her to control her feelings. Poor Ana.

"Elliot do you want me to get you anything" Mia asked putting her hand on my back. I shook my head not taking my eyes off her.

"Come for a walk, Elliot, you haven't moved since she was put here" Christian said. I looked at him and stood up.

I leant over and kissed my wife's cheek before walking outside the hospital.

"Who did it" I demanded. Christian looked shocked at my outburst.

"Don't do anything stupid, Elliot, you're tired and-"

"I couldn't give a crap about me, my wife is close to death in that hospital and I want to know who did it" I snapped.

"Kate and Paul was seen there, no sign of Hope, it might have been them" Christian sighed. I took out my phone and rang Kate.

It went to voicemail.

"Kate. We need to talk" I said as calmly as I could.

I sat on a bench and took out a cigar. I lit it and smoked as Christian sat next to me.

"She's going to be okay" Christian said.

"The thing is, I don't just love her, and she owns me. Completely, I'd do anything for her, to see her like that, it kills me" I said looking at him. Christian put his arm around me and shook me slightly.

"Bro, she's going to be fine, she's like Ana, stubborn but strong, and she's going to get through this" Christian said. He was right but I couldn't stop thinking about how hurt she was.

"Who would want to do this?" I said looking at my little brother.

Christian took out his blackberry and clicked speed dial.

"Taylor, I need background checks on Kate Kavanagh, Paul and Hope Carter and I want it in my hand in the next twenty minutes, I am at the hospital" Christian said. He ended the call.

It had been fifteen minutes since I left Tyla, and what stopped my heart is went Mia came running with her face full of worry.

"Tyla's gone into an operation, she started bleeding out and they couldn't stop it in the room so they took her into emergency, I'm so scared Christian" Mia said. I ran through the hospital and to Ty's old room.

I ran to the office.

"Where's Tyla-Marie Grey been moved to?" I said quickly. When the nurse told me I ran as fast as I could to the room. She wasn't in there yet so I walked back and forth.

Why her? Why couldn't it of been me? I couldn't stand this.

I snapped from my thoughts when Kate rang me back.

"Hi" I snapped.

"So, you got bored of your little whore and decided to come to me?" Kate said sweetly.

"Fuck off, Kate, we need to talk and soon" I barked, I could hear her intake of breath.

"Sure, want to meet now or-"

"Now, outside the hospital" I said stopping her from talking. She laughed.

"Sure, see you in a few, baby" She said, she was to calm.

I walked out the room and walked into Ana. I didn't even stop to say sorry I just went outside and waited for the little bitch.

It was ten minutes before Kate showed up and when she did she was wearing a tight dress that showed way to much of her body.

"Hey, gorgeous" Kate said placing a finger on my shoulder and running it down my chest. I whacked it away.

"Did you shoot Tyla" I snapped. Kate laughed and looked at me shocked then realised how serious I was.

"No of course not, are you stupid?" Kate asked with attitude.

"Elliot" Christian said "We need to talk"

I moved away from Kate. I looked at Christian who held three folders. He passed me them.

"It wasn't Kate; Paul is the only one with a gun license"


	24. Chapter 24

_Read and Review please x_

**Tyla's POV**

_I was stood alone in the church I married Elliot. I was no longer in my wedding dress; I was wearing a black mourning dress that covered all of my body. _

_I looked up and Elliot was stood at the altar. I walked down the alter and touched Elliot and he disappeared. _

_"He's mine" I heard Kate say. I looked around but I couldn't see her._

_I'm trapped in a nightmare._

_I ran down the aisle and to the doors. I sung them open and I ran through. I was at our house. _

_I watched as Elliot kissed Kate on our couch. My heart broke; Elliot broke the kiss and smiled at me. _

_"I never loved you" He said. I felt like crying so I ran into our bedroom. This ended up being the holiday home in Miami. I walked around and I was alone. I sighed and sat on the couch. _

_Why was I here, what happened, why did it happen. I need Elliot. _

_Suddenly the couch disappeared and I was falling in complete darkness. I screamed and everything stopped, I was floating. I looked around for something to stop this pain in my stomach. _

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them. Above me was a tiled ceiling, the smell of disinfectant stung my nose. I blinked to get focus and I looked to my right, a heart monitor beeped and a morphine packet was full as if it had just been changed. I looked to my left and there were presents and balloons stacked on a table along with get well soon cards and gift bags. The three chairs in my room looked like they hand been used but I was alone.

I tried to sit up but the pain in my stomach stopped me from even thinking about it. I grabbed the nurse's remote on my side and clicked the button. I sighed at the pain as the nurse came in.

"Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?" the nurse said.

"Full of pain, have I had many visitors?" I said, the nurse smiled.

"One young man hasn't left your side and five others came to see you regularly" The nurse said as she moved the bed so I was able to see all of the room.

The nurse sorted the bedding and left me alone. It was long before Elliot walked into my hospital room. He looked a mess, his hair had grown so his curls were everywhere, he had a beard and moustache growing and he had bags under his eyes. He stopped and stared at me.

"Hi, baby" I said. I smiled but it hurt. He walked towards me and looked into my eyes.

"Hi" He whispered. I leaned in and kissed his forehead and his tense muscles relaxed. I put my hands on his face and he put his forehead on mine. We didn't say anything; we just held each other for a while.

"You need a shave" I laughed. He smiled and it looked like it was the first time he smiled. I rubbed my finger on his cheek.

"I miss you so much" He said, his eyes tearing up. He let a tear fall and I rubbed it away.

"I was trapped in a nightmare, you didn't love me anymore and you… you were with Kate" I whispered. Elliot gathered me into a hug.

"I would never love her; it's you, only you, my gorgeous beautiful wife" Elliot said. I pulled out of his grasp and I laid back down keeping a hand on his face. He moved my hand and kissed my fingers.

"You're awake" Mia squealed as she ran through the hospital room and to my side. She threw her arms around me and forced my stomach into a millions pieces.

"Yes but I'm in a lot of pain" I stuttered. She quickly got off me and gave me a sorrowful look. She sat next to me.

"It's so good to have you back" Mia said smiling.

"How come you never sent him home to get a shave?" I asked her, she laughed and Elliot's fingers entwined with mine.

"I refused to leave your side" Elliot smiled. I kissed his hand and put it against my cheek. God I miss him.

"Well go home and have a shower please" I asked "I'm not going anywhere"

"But-"

"No buts just go, please, hygiene is important" I said letting go of his hand. He nodded grabbing his jacket. He put his lips against my temple and left.

I sighed and looked at Mia.

"How are you feeling?" Mia asked putting her feet up on the bed.

"Actually, I'm quite happy but in so much pain" I sighed.

"Understandable, Elliot has been so different without you" Mia said as Ana walked in with a baby in her arms.

"Oh my god, Ana" I squealed sitting up and ignoring the pain inside me.

"You're awake! Tyla meet Theodore" Ana said passing the little boy into my arms.

He had the most adorable blue eyes and brown hair; he looked so much like his father. I rubbed my thumb over his soft cheek and he gargled. I put my finger on his hand and Theodore grabbed my finger. He was so cute. A bang of envy shot through me.

"Ana" I mumbled.

"What is it? Are you in pain" Ana said standing up worried.

"Can I keep him?" I laughed looking up at her.

"He's an angel, isn't he?" Ana said looking down to her baby son.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"About five days" Ana said passing Teddy to Mia.

"When did you have him?" I asked. I'm gutted I missed that.

"The day after what happened at your wedding" She said sitting in Elliot's seat. I looked down and laid back.

"My wedding was ruined" I said putting my hands over my face ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"No, it was beautiful; you just didn't get to finish it!" Mia reassured me. I looked at Ana and she smiled.

"Do they know who shot me?" I mumbled looking at my sister-in-law's. Mia and Ana looked at each other "Right"

Christian arrived with a bouquet of lilies, one of my favourite flowers.

"There from Elliot, he gave me them before he left" Christian said kissing my cheek and putting the flowers next to me.

"I have missed you lot" I admitted, they all smiled at me. I'm so thankful I'm alive to be with them.

"Huh, so it's alive" Hope said standing at the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"What the hell are you doing here" Christian said moving in front of Ana. If it wasn't for the shooting pain in my stomach it would be Hope in the hospital bed.

"Settle down, I'm here to help believe it or not" Hope said as Mia gave me Theodore and went to stand with her bother.

"We don't believe you so bye" I said each word making my stomach kills.

"You're in no position to make orders, princess" Hope said pulling out a mirror and sorting her perfect hair and make-up.

"Don't talk to her" Ana snapped.

"You can shut up, prick tease" Hope said folding her hands. Something clicked, Christian's face darkened and Ana almost fell. I put the bar for the bed down so Ana stumbled on top of my legs. It hurt but it was worth it.

"Just leave" Mia shouted. Hope put her hands up and walked out of the hospital ward. Christian helped Ana up and kept her for a hug.

I looked down to Teddy to make sure he was okay. He showed his gums and I placed a light kiss on his forehead before passing him to Ana.

Elliot walked back and sat on the bed next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and his arm went across my shoulders. He leaned down and kissed me.

Elliot noticed everyone's weird behaviour.

"What happened?" Elliot said. I felt him tense under me.

"Hope came and visited" I mumbled.

"What?" He gritted his teeth when speaking. Ana was tucked underneath Christians arms, what Hope said must of hurt her.

"We got rid of her" I mumbled. Elliot relaxed under me and started playing with my hair.

"She shouldn't have been around in the first place, especially if we don't know who shot you" Christian said quietly.

# # # #

I was alone in my hospital room when I an unexpected visitor came.

"I know what you said to Elliot, do you really think that low of me?" I snapped. My aunt fidgeted in her seat.

"I didn't want him to get his hopes up, he's a lovely man" My aunt said. I rolled my eyes and shot her a look. I couldn't give a snide remark because my cousin came running in.

"You're supposed to be at school" I laughed as she jumped onto the bed.

"I heard mum was coming to see you so I refused to go until after" She said as I started playing with her hair.

"You shouldn't be taking days off, you have only just started at the school" I laughed working my fingers through the braid on Amber's hair.

"So? You're more important. I was really sad that you said I couldn't be a bridesmaid" Amber sniffed. I shot a look at my aunt.

"I wanted you to be my bridesmaid, your mum wouldn't let you" I said. Aunt Clair sat up and Amber looked at her.

"Is that true?" Amber asked. Aunt Clair looked down. Amber shook her head as I finished the braid.

"I'm going to school, I don't feel like being in the same room as you" Amber snapped as she walked out the hospital room.

Aunt Clair stood up and shot me a look at she followed her daughter. Clair accidently bumped into Ana as she came in to see me with Theodore. Ana laughed as she walked into the room and passed me Theodore.

"I swear he gets cuter everyday" I said as Ana sat opposite me on the bed. I crossed my legs so she had more room.

"Yeah I've been thinking that too, he's so beautiful" Ana cooed as she passed me his bottle. I took out his pacifier and put the bottle in his mouth.

"Can I have one?" I laughed. Ana looked at me.

"Why don't you and Elliot try?" Ana asked. I stared at her and leaned back.

"I just got shot" I laughed. Ana shook her head.

"I mean when you get discharged, you both are happily married and you both talked about having a family to me and Christian all the time, Teddy needs someone to play with" Ana said. I didn't know what to say, I would love a child but would Elliot and so soon?

"We haven't even had our honeymoon" I laughed.

"So, you both already agreed to go once your discharged, ask him about it" Ana said pushing my hand up so Teddy could get the milk.

"I actually think I will I would love a baby" I admitted to Ana. Elliot cleared his throat from the door and walked in.

"You heard that?" Ana asked as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Every word" Elliot laughed. I looked to him and he smiled.

"So will you have a baby with me?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't dream of starting a family with anyone else" He winked "Apart from Ana of course"

Ana put her hand to her heart.

"I'm flattered" She said sarcastically. Elliot blew her a kiss as a joke and I looked down to Teddy.

"Can I burp him?" Elliot asked. Ana nodded and I passed Teddy to him.

Teddy looked so small in Elliot's strong build. Elliot put his back to us so Teddy was looked at us. Ana and I started cooing at the small baby.

"Elliot, do you know when I'll be discharged?" I asked, he turned to look at me.

"Next week but I think I can get mum to get you out sooner" Elliot smiled as he patted Teddy's back. Elliot would make a perfect father.

"I just want to be out of this room" I sighed laying back. Ana put her hand on my leg.

"I know how you feel" She laughed.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard Teddy burp and then Elliot moan.

"I'm seriously starting to reconsider this" He muttered. I opened my eyes to Teddy's sick all over Elliot's top. I laughed and pain shot through my stomach. I winced.

"That is priceless" I said as Ana cleaned Teddy. Elliot shot me a look and I passed him the clean shirt he kept in the hospital just in case he decided to sleep over.

He took off his top and Ana cleaned his back. A young nurse walked in to check on me.

"Sorry am I intruding?" She said.

"No, just baby problems" Ana said smiling at the nurse. She walked in and checked me over. I noticed the nurse kept looking over to Elliot. The nurse put a thermometer into my mouth and stared at Elliot.

Elliot looked at me then the nurse. He put the top on and went over to the side of the bed. I planted a firm kiss on my lips. The nurse cleared her throat and took the thermometer from me.

"You're all fine" She muttered and she walked off. Me, Elliot and Ana laughed at her.


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the slow update, been busy and haven't had a chance to update. _

_Enjoy this though. _

I am finally being discharged! It had only been a week but I guess being Grace Grey's daughter in law has its benefits. Being home was the most wonderful thing I have seen apart from the wedding.

Being stood in front of the full length mirror with my top up was actually very worrying. The scar under my stomach made me very self-conscious. I put a finger over it. It was a lump and darker than my skin, it made me feel awful.

Elliot came from behind me and put his arms around me, over the scar. I took a deep breath and I put my head on his shoulder, he kissed my head.

"It doesn't matter what marks you have, I love you" Elliot mumbled.

"It's still ugly" I moaned.

"There's nothing ugly about you, now you need to finish packing, I made sure we are taking a boat and not a plane" Elliot said. I laughed and pulled out of his arms. I turned around and went on my toes so I could put my arms around his legs.

I pulled him closer to me and I kissed him and hard. When he let go of me I finished backing my bags.

"Remember we are on an island on our own. You won't need clothes" Elliot moaned. I laughed and zipped my suitcase.

# # # #

It was the most beautiful island that I had ever seen, it was small but beautiful. In-between the million trees was a beautiful home, kinder like the one that was on twilight just slightly bigger. The sand was pure white and beautiful. It was soft and warm between my toes.

I have prepared myself on the boat with a bikini under my clothes. I took off my shirt and shorts and put a foot in the ocean. The water was surprisingly warm and gentle. I walked a little deeper to the water and let the water come to my hips. I closed my eyes and allowed the wonders of how good my life is take over me.

I heard Elliot come behind me; instead of stopping he pushed me towards the moon light lit water. I turned around and Elliot picked me up and walked us to shoulder length into the water. I moved his head up and kissed his neck. I bit and sucked on the skin making sure that I left a very big love bite on his skin.

I felt his nails dig into my thighs and he pressed me closer to him. I put my hands behind my back and undid my bikini top as he undid my knickers. I let my bra float to sea, my pants and Elliot's boxers floated after it. I put my lips on his and kept him close to me.

Elliot moved me so I was positioned on top of his erection. He pulled me towards him so he was inside me. I broke the kiss and breathed deeply. Elliot moved in and out of me as we looked into each other's eyes. Elliot dipped his head and kissed my neck. I felt him nibble and I leaned out.

"You're not marking me" I laughed. Elliot pulled out of me and I let go of him.

"You've obviously marked me" He said pointing to his neck. I bit my bottom lip and smiled.

"Were husband and wife, I need to prove to woman that the sexy and beautiful Elliot Grey is married" I laughed

"What if I want to show people your mine?" He said putting his hand through his hair.

"People aren't that attracted to me" I laughed, Elliot eyed me.

I went under water and swam passed him, even though the water was pure black I hoped to god I didn't hit him. I went up to the top of the water and looked around to Elliot. He tried swimming towards me. I went back underwater and swam towards shore.

When I got to the edge I stood up and walked into the house. I was still naked and hoped that Elliot didn't grab his boxers and make me look even more naked, if that was possible.

**Elliot's POV**

When Tyla sleeps, my world sleeps. She was beautiful, her hair messed and no make-up and she still were perfect. She was laid in the middle of our bed fast asleep, her hair was over my pillow as her face into her pillow. The duvet covered most of her body leaving her back on show, one arm under the pillow and another resting under her face leaving a red mark. I was sat opposite her in the rocking chair past the bed. I had a cigar in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

I put my cigar in my mouth and she moved closer to the middle of the bed.

"You're staring" She mumbled. I put my cigar and bottle of beer on the table next to me. I stood up and climbed up the bed.

"Not staring, adoring" I said laying over her. She moved her arm so her hand was on my face.

"I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes" She groaned underneath me, I put my lips on her cheek and kissed slowly.

"An angel would be jealous" I whispered. She smiled with closed eyes.

She moved so she was faced to me, she winced at the move.

"I'm sore" She laughed. I laughed and ducked down so I was kissing her, she kissed me back but something was different.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked leaning out the kiss, she opened her eyes and the green circles looked straight at me.

"Nothing, I'm sore and uncomfortable" She said moving to the side, I moved under the covers and pulled her close to me so we were spooning.

"Is this better for you, baby?" I asked moving her hair so I was able to kiss the back of her neck.

"Much better, thank you, how many times did we do it last night?" She questioned, I laughed into her hair.

"Once in the sea, twice on the sand, three in bed" I mumbled, placing a kiss on her body for each time.

"That, is why I'm sore" She laughed, I laughed with her and kept her close to me. I never felt this way before about anyone; she was special, strangely special.

"I can make it worse if you like?" I said squeezing myself against her, she moaned.

"I refuse" She said smiling to herself.

I let myself fall asleep with her wrapped in my arms.

# # # #

I woke up alone, I was the only person in our bedroom, in the house actually and when I looked outside I saw her sat on a bench looking out to the sea.

"Tyla, why are you not inside" I asked her, she stood up and looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Kate when I was in hospital?" She said, she had been crying and had rubbed her face too hard as her face was red.

"I went to see if…" I started but she put her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it right now" She said, she covered her body with her cardigan and walked off.

"Tyla wait" I shouted after her, but she put her hand up and walked faster away from me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Tyla's POV**

I opened the door to the front room, Elliot had been tired and he ended up falling asleep on the couch. I pulled up my night gown and sat on his lap. His head rolled back, his hair falling over his face; I moved his hair and opened my legs so his legs were inside my legs. I put my hand on his face using his thumbs to graze over his cheek bones. I put my lips on his waking him with kisses. He woke slowly and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry how I acted, it's our honey moon not home, were married now so I have to put my whole trust into you and I didn't do that, I'm a bad wife and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you" I said. Elliot opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Shut up and give me cuddles" He mumbled, I laughed and moved so I was laid against him. He put his finger under my dress and ran his finger up and down my legs. I put my head on Elliot's shoulder.

"Were really married" I whispered. I felt Elliot smile and squeeze me to him.

"We're going to start a family and have a life and be together forever" Elliot said.

"Our own fairy-tale" I sighed relaxing against him. He took out a cigar and lit it, putting it in his mouth. I looked up to him as he smoked it, the smoke covering in a cloud around us.

I put my hands on his jeans and I fell to my knees on the carpet. He opened his legs and I undid his trousers pulling them down along with his boxers allowing his penis to come out. I worked his cock with my lips, hands and tongue, Elliot moaned and wrapped his hand around my hair. Elliot moved me faster until and he was ready to come.

I quickly moved my dress up and Elliot ripped my pants off, Elliot pulled me close and forced me onto his penis. I took him fully and moved up and down fast. Elliot tried to catch his breath by slowing me but I grabbed his arms and moved them to the side, I kissed his neck where I had given him a love-bite. I moved my lips to the opposite side, and moved faster on his erection. Elliot grabbed my legs and dug his nails into my thighs.

I gasped at the pain and he leant into a kiss. I bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. The harder I pulled the deeper his nails went into my thighs. Elliot came and relaxed against the back of the couch; I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"If that didn't make a child, I think we have a problem" Elliot whispered. I laughed and cradled his face with my hands.

"I love you" He sighed putting his hands on my wrists.

"I love you so much more" I said he moved his hands and put them on my back.

"I doubt that very much" Elliot laughed.

I stood up and turned the radio on, Cold play came on. Every teardrop is a waterfall played full blast. Elliot eyed me as I stood on top of the wooden table that was opposite the couch Elliot sat on. I took off my jacket while dancing on the table. Elliot shot me a sexual look. He leaned forward and I unzipped my summer dress. I didn't take it off I just danced, I put my hands underneath my dress and took off my bra and allowed it to fall to my feet. I kicked the bowl of acorns onto the floor and let the dress fall. I could see in Elliot's eyes that this was the last call, as the song ended Elliot picked me up and laid me on the table he opened my legs and without waiting he shoved into me as hard as he could. I gasped for breath and he started sucking and biting the top of my breast knowing that he would leave a mark on my breast. He grinned at me and lunged inside me, moving in and out not breaking eye contact. We came at the same time, his knees buckled and he collapsed on top of me. He pulled out of me and I put my hands through his hair and pulled so the knots came out on my fingers.

"Elliot" I started, he looked up to me not moving from our position.

"Yes my beautiful, perfect wife?" He said kissing my chest.

"Never leave me?" I asked, he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's my nightmares at night, that's the devils ideas and I wouldn't even care if the world depended on it" Elliot said. He moved to look so he was above me, I kissed him and he kept me close to him.

"I love you so god damn much" He said smiling down at me.

"I love you too" I laughed kissing him. He picked me up and stood me up straight.

"Want to finish this in the bedroom" He asked me I shot him a sexual look.

"How about in every single room up to the bedroom?" I asked pulling him towards the hallway.

# # # #

I put my feet in the water soaking up the last night of our honeymoon, we had been here a month and it felt like two days. Every night we never failed to make love fully in hope of making a child, I needed that. We need something new that wasn't going to get ruined, and the family needed more excitement, my side of the family and Elliot's. I sat on the sand and the waves wrapped around me, I put my hands in the sand and pushed forward. The water went into the gap made and around me.

I looked up and she sun was going down, the beautiful orange and red colours mixed together to make a beautiful skyline colour. I heard Elliot come from behind me, he sat behind me and we watched the sunset together. The colours made me relaxed and calm.

"I think I might sell my business" I said. I looked up to Elliot.

"Why?" Elliot questioned.

"I'm not giving up on photography; I could probably sell my work, I haven't been in so log there's no point to it, I think I'll sell the extra cameras and the business I could get us some extra money and we could put it towards the trust fund, collage and safety" I said. Elliot nodded and kissed my bare shoulder as the water lapped around us.

"A family with you is my dreams come true, I love you Tyla-Marie Grey"

* * *

_Don't forget to review!_


	28. Chapter 28

_This is a short update because Im ill but in my defense I did leave this on a cliffhanger I hope you enjoy it. _

* * *

It was our first day back and I woke up alone, Elliot had to leave early for work and left me alone. I rolled over to Elliot's side of the bed and I lay in his spot. I pulled up the covers and smelt his pillow; a sensation tingled all the way through my body. Waking up without him hurt a lot but I guess his smell could be a good substitute.

Suddenly an awful feeling turned in my stomach, I sat up and the feeling grew terribly, I moved across the bed and into the bathroom as I threw up into the toilet, I moved my hair out of my face and sat on the floor. I have just waked up and I felt drained of energy, like someone opened me up and poured all excitement from my body.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was a mess and I looked disgusting. I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and cleaned my mouth from the taste of puke. When I finished I looked back into the mirror, I sighed and turned my back to the mirror.

I moved into the front room and picked my phone up. I stopped at Elliot's number, I rang it and waited for it to answer.

"Elliot, baby?" I asked when he answered.

"What's wrong? Why are you ringing, you know this building is seriously important" He said with a tang of worry.

"I need you to come home" I stuttered.

"Why?" He sighed.

"I think I'm pregnant" I said fast so that I didn't say something stupid. There was a while before he answered.

"I'm coming home" He said quickly. I ended the call and put my phone back on the table.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the medical cupboard. I moved the aspirins, my pills and bandages and picked up the three pregnancies boxes. I bought them from the hospital when Elliot said he wanted to start a family.

I walked back into the dining room and sat at the table looking at the tests, I waited for Elliot to come through the door.

When he finally turned up he was out of breath and still in his work overalls. He stared at me and then moved to his knees in front of me. We both stared at the pregnancy tests on the table, Elliot moved so he could kiss my cheek. I put my hand on his face and then reached over to the pregnancy test.

"You ready?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. I took the test out of the box and gave the box to Elliot.

"Let's go" I smiled. I stood up and helped Elliot to his feet. We walked to the bathroom and I went inside, Elliot couldn't move as I sat on the toilet.

When I was done I stood up and Elliot walked up to me. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up to him.

"It said two minutes and I've started the timer" Elliot said holding up his phone I held the test in my hand and waited.

It had to be the longest two minutes of our lives. Elliot walked back and forth with his hands in his hair and I

"This is taking forever how long?" He said. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Fifty seconds, baby" I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"This going to be hard, but we will get through it, it will be amazing" He said, I raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. He stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm the pregnant one, you do realise that?" I laughed, he smiled at me.

"It's my baby" He said. I raised an eye brow and leaned forward.

"How do you know?" I said. He shot me an evil look. I laughed and Elliot's phone beeped.

The time had run out. I put the test against my stomach and stood up. Elliot looked at me and I held out the Pregnancy test.


	29. Chapter 29

_Sorry it took me so long to update, been having a very hard time _

_Any way. Read and Review x_

I'm sat with everyone. Ana Christian and Teddy were curled up on their couch and Mia was asleep in the chair. I and Elliot are playing footsies, I kicked his foot and he groaned and kicked me back.

"Be-careful, Elliot, she's carrying you're child" Ana snapped, I laughed and shot Elliot a look.

"Yeah, Elliot, I'm carrying your child" I mocked, Ana through a pen at me and I laughed.

Elliot grabbed my foot and slapped the bottom of it, making the sting pulse through my foot and leg. I moved my other foot and slammed it into his leg as hard as I could. He grabbed my foot and whimpered in pain. I laughed as he tickled my feet, I flung my head back. Elliot let go off my feet and tickled my stomach, I moved my leg up so could knee him in the hip, when I did he moved out the way and sat on my knees and pinned my hands above my head with one hand. I struggled to move out the way but he jabbed the sides of my hips, I used my leg and my arms to push him off me. Elliot lost his balance and fell to the floor. I heard Ana suck in a breath as the vase of flowers on the table wobbled. I laughed but Elliot grabbed me and pulled me down slamming me into the table knocking the vase all over Mia waking her up.

"Oh for god sake you two" Ana shouted, making Teddy whimper.

"What happened?" Mia moaned sitting up, her dress covered in petals and water.

"Elliot and Tyla were messing about and knocked over Ana's favourite flowers spilling them on you" Christian informed as Mrs Jones came in to clean up.

I lay on Elliot and we were both laughing our heads off, at Ana's angry face.

"Do you seriously think this is funny?" Ana snapped at us with an awful look.

"Come on, we was only messing about, Ill replace the flowers" I said looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"You're lucky you're pregnant" She snapped I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

"This kid is already cutting me corners, I love it already" I joked, Elliot laughed and sat up putting his arm around my shoulder, I leaned towards him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This kid needs your looks and my personality then it will be the best kid there is" Elliot laughed. Christian joked on his drink.

"If it has your personality, gods bless that kid" Christian said coughing his drink down. I laughed and Elliot's face darkened.

"My kid is going to whoop Teddy's arse and there about a year apart" Elliot barked. Christian stopped laughing and snickered.

"I can't wait to be an aunt again" Mia grinned at us. I laughed and looked down at my stomach. Elliot's free hand covered mine on my stomach and he pressed gently on my belly.

I leaned back zoning in and out of the conversation my family was having, the last nights with Elliot really took a toll on me and I fell in and out of sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about my future and what the effects are going to happen in our lives. This child would change a lot to me and my side of the family when I can finally live up to telling them I'm pregnant and that I'm keeping it. My family make sure that we do not have a child until older than thirty-five but I don't follow my family's rules anymore.

"Are you wondering about names?" Ana asked snapping me outside my thoughts.

"I'm two weeks on; I'm still getting over the fact I'm going to be a mummy" I grinned. I looked around to Mia who was recording me. "What are you doing?"

"Well because you're a photographer I thought I would record you going through your pregnancy and put it together for you as a birth gift" Mia said. I looked up to Elliot who was smiling at his sister.

"That's an amazing idea" Elliot said.

"I was thinking something the same, taking a photograph every month of the bump" I admitted, Christian smiled and looked at Ana.

"That's a great idea, baby" Elliot said kissing my temple.

"This is so exiting" Ana giggled clapping her hands together as Christian rubbed her back. They were adorable together; they knew each other better than a book. Ana was Christian's kryptonite as Elliot said when he made me sit through the superman marathon.

He told me about everything Christian went through as a child, and growing up, the Eleanor Lincoln story and how he came to meet Ana and she fell to his feet, he had gone through such a terrible time he need his superwoman. This gave me an idea. I wanted to be Elliot's superwoman.

"Um, I need to go" I said standing up, everyone looked at me and Elliot stood to look at me.

"Where, do you want me to come with you?" Elliot said putting his hands on my arms.

"No, I just need to do something" I smiling going onto my tip toes and kissing him quickly. I turned around and left Ana's.

I walked down the porch and looked down for a taxi. I put my arm out and it stopped. I ran up to it and sat in the back.

"19 West 21st Street please" I said politely. The driver nodded and started driving down the road.

About half an hour after, I paid my fare and jumped out the cab. I walked along the street and walked into the fancy dress shop abracadabra.

I walked in and looked around for a wonder woman outfit. I think I looked forever.

"Can I help you?" A blonde sales assistant asked tapping me lightly on the shoulder. I turned and she smiled at me.

"I just found out Im pregnant and as I still have a flat stomach I'm hosting a fancy dress party do you have any wonder woman outfits?" I asked kindly.

"Right this way" The assistant smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sadly I wont be updating tomorrow so expect the next next update to be friday. _

_Don't forget to read and review_

I looked at myself with the outfit on; I looked a lot like the actual wonder woman. Elliot was going to be home any minute and he had no idea that I have this outfit; it was going to turn him on like mad.

When I heard the front door close I sat on the bed, waiting for him to find me. I heard him put down his keys and take off his shoes; I moved one leg over the other and look at the door.

"Tyla?" I heard him shout from the other side of the door.

"In here" I shouted back.

The door opened and Elliot gasped from the door, he chuckled and looked up. He put his arm up and put a hand through his blonde locks. I bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at my husband.

"Wonder woman, what in the world have you done to my wife?" Elliot growled, he came closer and put his nose against mine. I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't ruin the fun, Mr Grey" I whispered, I laid him down on the bed and put a leg over him so I was sat on him.

He gave me a flirtatious look and I undid his shirt buttons one by one kissing the skin as it revealed itself. I slid down him body allowing the shirt to fall to his sides as I undid his shorts and belt pulling them down showing his boxers. I pulled his boxers down so they were at his knees along with his trousers. Elliot sat up so he could inspect what I was doing but I pushed him down. I let my hands start the work by gliding them up and down Elliot's erection.

When I felt him close I sat up so I was on top of him moving up and down as Elliot came to closer to the end of his orgasm. The skirt of the outfit moved up and down touching on and off Elliot's hip and legs. I felt him about to come I leaned in so I was close to Elliot's ear.

"Don't come yet" I said taking all the control. Elliot looked at me gobsmacked. I moved faster growing both our orgasms close to the edge. Elliot grabbed my thighs under the small skirt and dug his nails in, leaving little red marks on my skin.

"Tyla" He groaned as he said my name, he breathed deeply trying to obey my command. "I need to"

"Come for me, baby" I stuttered. Elliot released and I relaxed against his chest.

Our breathing calmed and Elliot put his arms around me. I put a finger on his chest and started drawing small shapes.

"I just had the best sex with wonder woman" Elliot panted. I smiled and traced the shape of a baby.

"Your wife won't be happy to hear that" I laughed sitting up, Elliot sat up with me and I took of my head piece and put it on him.

"I love you" He smiled putting his forehead against mine.

"I love you more" I giggled putting my nose against his.

"Not possible, so don't start" Elliot laughed. I went in for a kiss but Elliot pressed his lips hard against my, I could feel my lips bruising against his as he held me tight against him.

"We're going to have a baby" I giggled when he broke the kiss.

"I really do hope mini us has your looks" He said pulling my hair that was behind me towards him. He curled it around his finger and played with it.

"I hope baby has your humour and hair" I smiled and he put my hair down. He laughed and put his hands on my back.

"What are we doing for names?" He asked buttoning up his shirt. I moved so he could do his trousers.

"You decided if it's a boy, me for a girl?" I said. Elliot shook his head.

"Shake it up a bit, baby, me for a girl, boy for you?" He said I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but don't pick something stupid" I laughed. He looked at me with angelic eyes.

"Would I?" He said the sarcasm almost leaking off his tongue.

I laughed and stood up. I looked in the mirror at my small frame; I was going to be huge and no longer really skinny.

I undid the outfit and took the top off; I had a boob tube underneath so I wasn't topless. I lowered my skirt so my stomach was on show; I turned to the side and my body.

"Babe, I think I'm already showing?" I said, I put my hand above my stomach and glided it down.

My stomach usually dipped because of my ribs but my stomach was completely flat. Elliot stood behind me.

"That's strange, you should only be about two weeks" He said moving to stand with me at the mirror.

"Unless I got pregnant when we first left the hospital, then I'd be about a month, it's still a bit early to show" I said as Elliot put his arm around my stomach.

"Do you want to go get a scan?" He asked, I looked at my reflection confused.

"Yeah I do, Do you think you can get us in now?" I said. Elliot took out his phone and nodded.

He left me and I looked back down to stomach.

"Why are you like this kiddie?" I said to my stomach.

"Are you talking to a mirror or our baby?" Elliot said at the door. I turned to look at Elliot and smiled.

"Both" I smiled looking at him; I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist.

"We can get you the scan in half an hour, so we got to leave in about five minutes" He said.

I turned around and went to the wardrobe. I grabbed my top and jogging bottoms. I put them on and brushed through my hair. I pushed it up a little and walked into the front room and sat down with my trainers. I leant over but Elliot stopped me, he took my shoes and put them on my feet.

"I'm not an invalid yet, baby" I laughed, he smiled up at me,

"I have to get in some practise, I need to be able to look after you when you have your bump" He laughed, he finished my lace and helped me stand up.

"Let's go see our child" I smiled as we walked out the door.


	31. Chapter 31

_okay, I am super sorry for the lack of update recently, I broke my laptop charger and I havent been able to update and I dont know when my next update will be so Ill update asap but no promises that it will be soon. _

_but on a lighter note, dont forget to R&R x_

I lay on the seat looking at the ceiling as Elliot looked at the board of baby photos.

"This one looks like a monkey!" Elliot laughed pointing to a baby, I rolled my eyes and closed them until I felt Elliot's hand slide into mine and his lips on my cheek.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Grey" Nurse Julie smiled as she walked in making me jump slightly. I smiled at her and Elliot moved to the other side of me.

"Hi" I choked. I coughed to clear my throat and Elliot laughed at me.

"I read what you put in the statement about how your worried about it being a problem but this is completely normal for new mothers, women's bodies react differently certainly throughout pregnancy but I can assure you this is nothing to worry about" Julie said moving my top up and placing jelly over my belly.

"Are you sure? What does it mean?" I asked she sat and placed her hands on her lap.

"There are many reasons, there is the swelling, or your body getting ready, nothing for you to worry about as I have said" Julie smiled as she turned on the monitor and started rubbing my stomach.

I looked over to Elliot who was already looking at me. I squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"I looked at your families records and this should be impossible" Julie gasped. Elliot and I shot our heads towards the nurse who looked like it was her that was pregnant.

"What's wrong?" I asked before Elliot could even open his mouth.

"Mr Grey, is there the twin gene in your family? I couldn't get your records" Julie asked looking past me.

"I was adopted, no one knew who my parents or who my family were" Elliot choked, Julie nodded and they both looked at me.

"Twins" I whispered. I couldn't get my head around it, no one in my family had twins, I didn't think my fathers side did either, he said if there was then I would be one but when I asked him when I was a child he said no.

I didn't say anything as Julie turned the monitor towards us, I looked at the screen, and it was in black and white with two small jelly beans in the middle of the monitor. Elliot put his free hand on my stomach where the jelly wasn't. I tore my eyes from the screen and down to my belly.

Twins. Two babies.

"Baby, are you alright?" Elliot said his voice droned, I couldn't hear him or as Nurse Jane spoke to me.

I put my hand to my head and watched as the room started to spin. My head felt light and the chair disappeared, I fell into blackness.

# # # #

"Twins!" Ana and Mia squealed together, snapping me out of my thoughts. Elliot must have told them what the nurse said.

I squeezed my eyes together and moved into a more comfortable position as the girls jumped onto my bed and smiled at me. I was back home after I had fainted in the hospital; Elliot knew that I didn't want to stay in the hospital for the night as it reminded me to much about our wedding. Elliot and Christian still spent most of there time trying to figure out who the shooter was and honestly? I had let it slip my mind. I pulled Elliot's pillow on top of mine so that I could lie back on the head board without hurting my back.

"Twins" I smiled. They both looked like they was going to explode with happiness and I laughed at them.

"Double aunty duties" Ana said clapping her hands.

"Double clothes" Mia retaliated

"Double poop bags" Christian laughed walking into the bedroom, and towards me to kiss my cheek.

"Oh the joys" I said sarcastically as he stood next to Ana who leant against him.

"Oooh, do you want two baby showers or one really big one?" Mia said sliding next to me.

"One normal one, if we have one" Elliot said blankly coming into the bedroom. I kept quiet, Elliot had been off with me since the hospital and I wasn't going to start an argument in front of his family.

"Of course you're going to have one, brother, Tyla wants one, right?" Mia snapped at him.

"Right" I muttered. I kept my head down and he rolled his eyes.

"Well that's something me and Tyla-Marie need to discuss together, not involving a party craving child" Elliot snapped.

"Elliot! Just shut up" I shouted. He looked at me and blinked. "Your going to be a father of two whether you like it or not so buck up and leave Mia out of this, its not her fault she exited for us having twins, and if I recall it wasn't me with the twin gene, it was you so us having two kids is all on you, so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get with the program"

Elliot looked at me startled; I took a deep breath and lay down. I felt everyone's eyes on me so I put the cover over my face. I closed my eyes and wished it all would go away.

I felt Mia and Ana leave the room so I'm guessing Christian left too. I didn't want to see if Elliot left, I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Elliot's POV. **

"Elliot shut up" Tyla's voice snapped me out of my rage and I looked at her**. **"Your going to be a father of two whether you like it or not so buck up and leave Mia out of this, its not her fault she exited for us having twins, and if I recall it wasn't me with the twin gene, it was you so us having two kids is all on you, so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get with the program"

I didn't know what to say but she didn't give me a chance to speak, she lies down and put the cover over her.

I walked out the bedroom and into the kitchen; I opened the fridge and got a beer. I didn't waste a second as Christian walked into the kitchen after me. I open the beer and started drinking.

"What is your problem?" Christian snapped. Here we go, rant from Christian, because I didn't just have enough from my wife, my little brother had to start.

**"**Don't start, Christian" I muttered. He put a hand through his hair and gave me the laugh that said 'Unbelievable'.

"You're really telling me to stop? How about Mia? Didn't you see the look on your little sisters face when you snapped at her, she loves you and is happy for you and you're just acting like a dick" Christian's words pierced through me. I put the beer down and put my head in my hands.

"Those twins are just a reminder that I'm not part of the family" I said. I looked up to Christian who was shocked at my words. He sat down at the breakfast table and ushered me to carry on talking. "You don't have the twin gene, neither does Mia nor Mom and Dad's family and there's not a sign of twins, this just goes to show that I'm not a part of the family, something to prove that I was adopted"

"these kids are going to make us all more a part of this family then ever before, brother, like they did with Teddy they are going to bring us all together, maybe even Ty's side of the family, Mom and Dad do have the twin gene, because Dad's got twin sisters so you didn't get your information right, idiot" Christian said. I laughed at my stupidity and sighed. "Go and apologise to Mia and Tyla before you do anything though"

I nodded and left the kitchen; I stood in front of Mia and pulled her into a big hug.

"Sorry, sis" I muttered. I felt her smile on my shoulder.

"Jerk" She played. I laughed and let her go.

I walked out of the living room and into the bedroom; Tyla was fast asleep hugging my pillow with the quilt over her like a protection sheet. I sat on the bed and moved my pillow; I lay so she could move onto me. I kissed her forehead and she squeezed me lightly. I didn't say anything; I just let her fall asleep on me.


	32. Chapter 32

_I fixed my laptop! So I now have no excuse for the lack of updates._

_Dont forget to review for me _

* * *

I was getting huge. Even at four and half months pregnant I couldn't see my feet, I put my head down and my twins were a big moon shape under my breasts. I sighed and looked down.

"Babies what are you doing to me?" I asked them. I laughed at my stupidity and walked into the spare room.

Elliot was in a meeting all day and I was alone to do whatever I liked and these babies didn't want me to rest. I looked at the vast room and pictured a nursery. A cot where the king-sized bed towered the room. Pink or blue walls to go over the white ones, instead of massive wardrobes there would be toys and learning posters. I rested my hand on my stomach and smiled at the thought.

I walked back over to the kitchen and grabbed the tool box, I had to start it, and I needed something to do as the kids wouldn't let me rest for over five minutes. I bent towards the bed and took of the duvet and pillows. I picked up my phone and as I rang Ana and Mia in a joint call I took all the small things and the cabinets into the main rooms.

"Hey, girls, I need your help" I said pulling the small side table out.

"Sure what's up?" Mia said, I stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm converting the spare room into a nursery and need help moving the stuff, big belly and all" I laughed.

"Where's Elliot?" Ana asked after Mia said that she's on her way.

"At a meeting, I can't rest and I need to do something" I laughed, Ana sighed.

"You shouldn't be doing that by yourself" Ana laughed, I could imagine her face as she scolded me.

"Well, mom, are you coming down to help?" I joked, she laughed.

"I can't, Christian's taking me for lunch in about twenty minutes, we will come down in about an hour" Ana smiled, I looked at Mia as she walked through the door with two catalogues. I waved to her and she smiled.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you soon, Mia just turned up, See you later, Ana" I said, the phone clicked and I went to meet Mia. I looked at the catalogues and she brought. One was boys and the other girls… typical Mia.

"We don't know the sex of the babies, Mia" I laughed.

"I get that bit but no harm in looking" She laughed.

I nodded and we walked into the spare room, I sat on the floor and started undoing the bed as Mia undid the wardrobe. The bed boards came away and then the side and head boards. I placed the wood in a pile and looked over to Mia. All the cupboards and the wardrobe were in piles and bags. I looked over to her and she was sighing.

"I think we got a lot down, we can get Taylor and Sawyer to take them down to the store garages" Mia smiled as we walked into the kitchen; I passed her a bottle of water and opened to mine.

"There bodyguards not servants, Mia" I laughed she rolled her eyes and ate a grape out the bowl.

"There the same things aren't they?" Mia joked; I laughed and ate the grapes.

"Oh darling, how are things going with Ethan?" I asked. Ethan and Mia started dating two months ago, they are adorable together.

"They're going great, he's been so sweet recently and so adorable, he woke me up at five this morning and took me outside to watch the sunrise, it was perfect. He means a lot to me" Mia said, she smiled through speaking. She looked down and giggled.

"See, its working out for all of us ooo-"I moaned as something nudged. Mia shot up and looked weird.

"What is it? Are you going into labour?" She shouted, she was freaking out.

"I'm four months and three weeks pregnant my babies have barely fingers, there is no chance there coming out, and I think they kicked" I said.

I felt lumps under my hands, defiantly kicks. Mia squealed and ran so she was in front of me. I put her hands undermine and she felt my twins kick and move under our hands.

"What's with all the excitement?" Ana asked walking in with Christian and Teddy behind her.

"But your hands on this bump and feel my babies move" I said pointing to my stomach. Ana ran over and replaced Mia's hands. Christian smiled and put his arm around Mia for a hug.

"That's adorable" Ana squealed and Christian moved from Mia and put his arm around me.

"Yeah but Teddy is more adorable" Christian said. I rolled my eyes and my phone rang.

I moved out of Christians grasp and answered Elliot's ring.

"Hey, baby" I said out of peoples hearing.

"Hey, I'm on my way home, anything new?" Elliot said, I head cold-play singing quietly in the background.

"Well your children made themselves known today, hurry up and get home so you can feel them kick" I smiled moving outside the patio.

"Baby, that's amazing, I'll get home as fast as I can I promise" Elliot said, I heard the engine rev and the phone click off.

I stood at the end of the patio and breathed in, the cool air made me shiver and the door opened behind me. I turned around and Christian smiled at me.

"I haven't had my feel yet" Christian played, I moved so he could place his hands on my tummy. I smiled down and he looked at me.

"It's weird having the attention not on me put on my stomach" I said smiling at Christian. He looked at me and smiled.

"I couldn't believe it either when Ana was pregnant, it was different to see her waddling everywhere instead of walking, don't get me wrong I loved it, she was so strong, and it's amazing to you doing the same just double the size of Ana" Christian said we looked out on the horizon and I rested an arm on my bump.

"Don't know whether to be flattered or offended" I laughed winking at him.

"Hey, you two, Elliot's home" Ana said from behind us. I grinned.

Christian walked me into the main room and Elliot stared at me. I gave him a massive grin and he put his arms around my waist, he hugged me as good as he could and I put my hands on his face. He smiled down and me and kissed me gently. I deepened the kiss and he moaned.

"Hi, were still here" Ana said as Mia cleared her throat and Elliot leaned out and wrapped me around so he could reach around me properly.

"Anyway were doing to leave and let you two be alone for your special moment" Mia said grinning, she kissed our cheeks and left. Ana, Christiana and Teddy left after them.

Elliot turned around to me and put his hand on the top of Elliot's top and unbuttoned the buttons so I was stood in my boob tube and jogging bottoms. Elliot's hands lay on my stomach and I felt my babies kick against his hands. Elliot fell in utter awe, he fell to his knees and put his head against my stomach and whispered words to my bump that I couldn't quite make out.

I leaned over my husband and picked up my camera because I noticed we were in front of the full length mirror. I took the photo and kept it for our photo album. He kissed my stomach and looked up to me.

"I love you so much"


	33. Chapter 33

_Dont forget to review please, I want to know what your thinking about this. _

* * *

Four months and three weeks pregnant and I'm finally figuring out the sex my babies are, they were no longer jelly beans, they had arms legs and little tiny toes that looked more like pennies than babies feet, both my babies were cuddling each other inside me, I felt Elliot's arm squeeze against mine, I looked to him and he smiled.

"Would you like to know what the genders of your babies are?" Julie said, I looked over to her and smiled.

"Yes please" Elliot said excitingly, he had said please… there's a first. I moved his hand to my face and kissed his hand.

"You know you're having twins of course and your genders are… both, you're having a boy and a girl" Julie smiled. I gripped Elliot's hand and he grinned, his grin was the biggest I've seen since the wedding.

He put his hands on my face and pulled me towards him into a kiss. He kissed me deeply. He leaned out slightly and smiled at me.

"I love you so much and these kids are going to have a beautiful life, I promise you that, I love you" He said extremely fast, he stopped suddenly and smiled.

"Okay I love you too but calm down, baby" I said, he grinned as Julie passed me a wipe with Elliot took from her; he wiped my stomach and helped me off the seat and kissed me again.

"Well I'll leave you to get sorted, I'm sure you can see yourself out, ring me if you have any problems" Julie said with the files in her hand. I waved her and she left.

I turned around and Elliot was on his knees looking at my stomach.

"Hi, babies, I'm your father, I don't know how good I will be but I promise and promise and promise that I will be the best I can to make sure you two live perfectly happy, I love you both, your mummy included and I hope you will love your family as much as we all love you both because your special, and our two little jellybeans" Elliot said, his hands came on my stomach and he leaned his head against me stomach and I put my hand in his hair.

"You're going to be brilliant" I giggled; he stood up and kissed me.

"Can we go and get a sandwich please?" Elliot pleaded, I laughed.

"Yes" I said punching the air above me and pulled him out the hospital.

# # # #

"Does that mean I can't have meat?" Elliot asked. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my sandwich.

"No, it's just the smell of cooking meat for me" I laughed.

"Oh, so I can eat it?" He asked.

"Yep because you're the pregnant one"

"I knew I was getting chubby" He grabbed his belly and walked round like a penguin across the kitchen. I laughed and he walked around so he was in front of me.

"Very, extremely chubby" I said through puckered lips and poking his chest. He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

He moved around so the breakfast counter wasn't between us, he put his hands on my hips and kissed my nose.

"I'm thinking half blue half pink" I smiled. He gave me a questioned look and I laughed at him and poked his stomach.

"What are you talking about?" He asked then it clicked. "Oh the nursery, do you want me to grab the catalogues?"

I nodded and as he walked off I turned around to move the plates and wipe the sides, I tried to reach the notepad and pen but I couldn't reach. I heard the thump of the catalogues and Elliot reaches over to the pad.

"I'm an invalid" I moaned throwing my arms up, hitting Elliot in the chest but he grabbed my arm before I could make much damage.

"I know, baby, I know" He said placing a firm kiss on my cheek.

I smiled and clicked the pen. Elliot opened the baby girl's catalogues and started telling me the codes to write down. Half an hour later we got my baby girl's bedroom's furniture and we were onto the boys. I opened the catalogue and looked at the furniture and baby items and clothes.

"How did you choose? There all so adorable" I said as I examined the pages, Elliot's hand went on my back and I moved it onto my stomach so he could feel his babies kick, he grinned and we kissed. I gave him the name of some codes and looked at each item as Elliot wrote them.

"Can we take a break?" I asked him I stepped off the stool and stepped behind him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked spinning and grabbed his hands and pulled him slightly towards the bedroom.

"Do you have to ask?" I grinned, he smiled at me rhetorical question and pulled me towards him into a kiss.

"Nope, but I'm not waiting until the bedroom" He winked; he moved me towards the couch and laid me down. He sat over me and kissed me.

I put my arm over Elliot's neck and pulled him so he could kiss me more. He pushed up my dress and pulled down my pants gently so that he wouldn't hurt me. He took off his own trousers and boxers and I pulled off his shirt and I fell my fingers along his chest, biceps and abs. He helped me pull off my dress and we let our clothes fall to the floor. His hands travelled from my chest to my vagina. His lips found mine as he brushed up and down against me, I gasped against his lips as his finger went inside me and moved in and out, I felt my orgasm grow and Elliot replaced his finger with his cock.

I let moans slip but Elliot put his mouth over mine to contain my cries, he moved in and out of me faster, I pierced my nails into his back and he tightened his grip on my thighs, I let Elliot take full control of the orgasm and we tipped off edge together.

Elliot collapsed and he made sure not to collapse on me, I moved to the side so he could lie properly next to me. He closed his eyes and I traced along his nose and along his lips. I put my lips on his and I gave him a deep kiss.

"I love you, lots" I said. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I've been thinking about names" He said "For my baby girl"

"Oh what is it?" I smiled, he looked at me and grinned.


	34. Chapter 34

_Don't forget to review peeps. _

* * *

"I don't want you to go!" I said holding onto Elliot's arm as he tried to get out the door. He grabbed my other arm and spun me around so I was in his arms and against his chest.

"I don't want to go, but if I don't then we will lose thousands on this building and if I do go then we will make even more than we do now, I'm going to miss you, baby" He said. His lips crunched on mine, hard but loving.

"Just stay, you have to help me with the nursery" I moaned, he smiled.

"I will when I get back, ill be back in a few days" He said moving a strand of my hair out of my face.

"But, if you don't go, you won't have to be back in a few days" I battered my eyes lashes as I spoke.

"I love you" He said putting his hands on my face, he moved closer and kissed me gently "I will see you soon, baby"

"I love you more, I swear to god, I love you so much" I said kissing him as hard as I could. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"Close your eyes" He whispered pulling out my grasp. I did what I was told and I kept my eyes closed.

He kissed my forehead and opened the door. I squeezed my eyes shut so that he could leave and I didn't have to see him go.

I heard the door shut and I leaned against it and sunk to the floor.

# # # #

Turns out I fell to sleep at the door and I woke to my phone ringing.

"Hey, Mia" I moaned as I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

"I have been calling for ever, has Elliot left?" She asked, she was way too jumpy for three in the afternoon.

"Yeah he left three hours ago, why?" I said. I walked into my bedroom and picked out an outfit for tomorrow.

"I have strawberries, cream and chocolate, and a pile of movies that I haven't watched yet, can I come round?" Mia said I laughed and thought about it.

"Actually can I come over for the night? The house is empty here and I don't really want to sleep here tonight" I said.

"Well can I pick you up?" Mia asked, I heard her pick her car keys up.

"Sure, if that's okay?" I said resting the phone between my shoulder and jaw.

"Of course it is, ill be there in a few" She said, I heard a gush of wind and the connection clicked.

I put clothes and my bathroom utilities into the bag and walked into the front room I put my bag down and waited for Mia. In a strange way I felt like a big kid again, getting ready to go to my best friend's house for a sleepover where we are going to paint our nails and braid each other's hair.

I laughed at the thought and picked up my bag to go wait outside when the phone rang. I walked up to it and answered.

"Hello, you reached the grey residence" I said politely on the phone.

"Aw that's so cute, where did you pick that up? The yellow pages" A sarcastic male voice snapped at me.

"Excuse me, who is this?" I snapped back straightening up.

"Look, Im not going to say my name because it's not necessary just yet" The voice said again, I pushed the button on the machine that recorded the phone call.

"Why isn't it necessary" I asked looking straight forward.

"Because you know me"

"If I know you why can't I know your name?"

"Look. It isn't important; just know that Elliot is getting closer to your shooter, you both need to keep your eye out for Hope; she's out for blood" and the line clicked off. I put the phone back.

I play what I got recorded and listened to my own conversation, every time it played the conversation got more and more weird. My babies moved inside me and I covered my belly with my arms, like I was protecting them from my own extravagant thoughts that played in my mind like a broken record, annoying record.

"Girly, I'm here" Mia shouted through, I jumped and turned the machine off before she could hear anything.

"Hey, Im coming" I shouted back, I walked over to the table and grabbed my bag and walked to the front door.

She smiled to me and I kissed her cheek. I never did that before I met the Grey's, now it's just a reaction that Im used to.

"Tonight is going to be amazing, I promise" She said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I slipped on my shoes and we went outside.

When we got into the car I texted Elliot to see where he was. I don't know If I could survive the next two or three days without Ell by my side.

**Hey bby, just wondering where you are, I'm not at home tonight, love and miss you T-MG xx**

I shut my phone off and I put David Guetta on loud. Mia laughed as she drove to her apartment. The music pounded through my ears. Mia took a sudden stop at a traffic light and we waited for the lights to go green. When they finally did Mia took a right and parked her car.

We got out and Mia linked her arm in mine and we walked to her apartment.

**Elliot's POV**

I hated lying to Tyla, that's why I never did. I hated leaving her even more but I needed to go, I needed to find out who shot her. I opened my wallet and looked at her picture, it was the picture of her posing with my little jelly beans. Her smile made me smile, she was perfect and in some weird way, I walked her into danger and I need to walk her out of it.

"Can I get you anything?" The waitress said I looked up to her and she smiled down at me.

"Just coffee, thanks" I said, she looked over my shoulder to the photo.

"She your girlfriend?" She asked.

"My wife, and our unborn kids" I said showing her the photo properly.

"Kids? As in plural?" She placed a cup down and bored black coffee into the cup.

"We're having twins, boy and a girl" I smiled.

"That's the first time you've smiled properly since you came here, I checked" She said winking.

"There my life" I said as I stopped her from pouring milk into the coffee.

"Where are they?" She asked. She put the coffee jug away and started cleaning cups.

"New York, right now, she's staying at my sisters for the night" I said my memory clicking back to the text Tyla sent me.

"What are you doing in Florida then?" She asked getting into the conversation.

"Enjoying the view" I said under my coffee.

"You should be home, but anyway it's none of my business so It was nice to meet you…" She waited for my name

"Elliot, it's nice to meet you too, Sophie" I said reading her tag, I shook her hand and she went off the serve another customer.

I looked down at my coffee and thought about what Sophie had said… I do need to be home. I went to get up when a hand stopped me. The hand pushed me down and a male sat next to me. A bandana and cap covered the face and black jacket covered the rest of the body.

"Paul didn't do it" A gruff voice came from the back of the bandana.

"Ive been tracking him for months, everything points to him" I said.

"Exactly"

"Then who is it?" I snapped.


	35. Chapter 35

**Elliot's POV**

"So you're not going to be home until Friday" Tyla's voice saddened as I told her.

"Look, baby, the meeting isn't over yet and the customer isn't happy with the building right now, you know I would be home with you and our" I stopped when I heard the phone click.

I looked at it and the screen went black. I sighed and put the phone on the counter. I yanked my hand through my hair and Sophie came up to me.

"Hey again, coffee?" She said smiling. Bad thoughts fluttered through my head, I nodded to get them out.

"Thanks" I muttered as she placed it down, she went back to wiping cups her eyes full of innocent concern.

"Are you doing okay?" She said, I looked up to her and she smiled slightly.

"Trouble at home" I said back to her.

"Your wife angry at your extra-long stay down here?" She said, her accent fluttered in and out her voice.

"Yeah, she's a good woman, she's worrying, I would love to be home" I sighed. I drank some of the coffee and wiped my face.

"Why aren't you?" She asked, moving along to the side of me and she served another customer.

"Business meeting" I said feeding her the same lie as I did my wife. I'm a really bad person.

"She can probably tell you're lying" She said, my head snapped up and she looked at me sternly.

"What?" I asked, I shifted uncomfortably.

"Your voice deepens when you lie; I noticed the first time you came in, if I noticed that fast, your wife probably knows" She answered. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

The door opened and the bell rang; he was back. He walked over to me and sat next to me, I looked at Sophie and then back to the figure next to me.

"Hi" The voice said.

"What do you need to tell me then" I snapped. He sighed and Sophie refilled my coffee.

"Make sure your wife stays out of Bloomingdales, I don't know for sure why right now but I have heard Hope speak about it on her phone lines, I can get more information but I think right now before anything comes up, you should go home" He said.

"What? Go home? I just told Tyla that I'm staying, I can't leave when I don't know all the facts" I snapped. The man cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"No one but Hope knows all the facts so if you don't mind, I'll get back to what you're paying me for" He said.

I grabbed the cup of coffee and through it across the room.

**Tyla's POV **

"Look, baby, the meeting isn't over yet and the customer isn't happy with the building right now, you know I would be home with you and our" I snapped the phone shut before he could talk about our kids.

I knew he was lying about it all, he had too much of a stutter for him to be telling the truth. I had gotten off the phone with James, Elliot's assistant and apparently James said that the meeting was two months ago and the two months and Elliot was allowed to leave whenever he wanted just in case something had happened. James rung because Elliot had unauthorised absences during the past few days and I asked him about the meeting, didn't I look wrong.

I threw my phone on the bed and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my body and how I had changed. My stomach (obviously) was huge and my breasts had gotten bigger. My face was still firm and my jet black hair was getting even longer than before the pregnancy. My eyes were a dull green and my lips were pale pink. I had very pale skin that made me hair seems blacker than it already was. I turned to the side to see how big I had really got.

My belly was bigger than I thought, I had just hit five months and I was massive. I know that I will get bigger but this is going fast, four months and my babies will be coming out and I will have two gorgeous children. Don't get me wrong I was worried as hell and don't even know what I'm supposed to do. Suddenly my phone started ringing and Elliots name came up.

"Baby, are you going to Bloomingdales today?" He said I rolled my eyes at his introduction

"No" I said bluntly.

"Good" He sighed. I shut off the phone and laid on the bed. I didn't know what I was meant to be doing. The phone rang again and Elliot's name came up, I answered again.

"Im coming home tonight" He said. I relaxed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Good, I've missed you" I said truthfully, I heard him relax.

"Ive missed you too" He choked.

"We need to talk" I said bluntly then I shut off the phone. I put my phone under my pillow and moved onto my side into a more comfortable position; I slowly let my eyes close and let sleep take over me.

_"Is he going to be ok?" The little boy's bright green eyes blinked at me as he spoke, I picked him up and turned his back to the body._

_"Hes going to be okay I promise, baby" I said. I moved closer to the body for a closer inspection. _

_The body was defiantly passed out, the strong build was still breathing but he was bruised and cut. I moved the body still keeping the little boy close to my body. The little boy laid his head on my shoulder and relaxed in my arms. I sighed. I turned my attention back to the body infront of me. I knelt down and moved the body onto his back. It was Elliot. It was my husband that was bruised and cut. I looked down and my baby bump was gone. I was back to skinny. The little boy in my arms was my son._

_"Where's your sister" I whispered to the little boy, I started shaking and he moved to blink at me. _

_"What sister?"_

I screamed awake. The cover fell off me, which was strange; I didn't put the duvet over me. The door swung open and Elliot looked at me with a shocked look.

"What's wrong" He said still at the doorway.

"Bad dream" I stammered, I put my hands through my hair and looked at Elliot. I remembered he had lied to me but I couldn't be mad at him.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked stepping closer.

"Not really" I said. He came a bit closer and I moved back.

"What the hell is going on with you" He threw up his hands and I flinched.

"I spoke to James today, the meeting was two months ago Elliot! Where were you?" I said quietly. He shivered and looked down.

"I was in Florida because I needed to find out who shot you" he snapped. I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"That was six months ago, Elliot, and the police are on it, why are you acting out when its being dealt with" I snapped back.

"You got shot, Tyla!" He shouted. My hand flew to my stomach as a pain shot through me. Elliot calmed and sat on the end of the bed.

"I got shot and I haven't thought about it since we found out I'm pregnant, please leave it because I am, I just want us to get the nursery done and wait four more months and then raise our children. We're going to have bumps in the road but you can't deal with them on your own" I said. He blinked at me and I smiled slightly. "Get over here and kiss me"

He did as he was told and kissed me; he put one hand on my bump and the other on my face.


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry this update wasn't put on sooner, I'm writing something else at the moment that isn't fan fiction related. but remember to review_

* * *

"Trouble in paradise then?" Mia asked. We were sat at a little café next to the fancy dress shop I bought the wonder woman outfit to surprise Ell with.

"Yes, ever since he came back from Florida he's acted off with me, the only thing he says properly to me is to stay away from Bloomingdales" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I don't know actually, I never bothered to ask, I don't want to annoy him so I'm staying away" I said. I saw Ana walk up and I waved at her.

"So I'm guessing no Bloomingdales today?" She laughed, I nodded and Ana sat down.

"Well that's a relief, the sale ends today" Ana said. I laughed and looked at them both.

"I haven't seen you in a while" Mia said. Ana squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I know, Teddy's been a little nightmare, got ill and then I caught it and I had to stay away from Christian so he didn't catch it either" Ana said.

"That's terrible, I hope your both okay" Mia said, she smiled at me and I squeezed Ana's hand.

"Were both fine now, Christians taking Teddy into his work to show Ross and the board, he's always boasting that he has the cutest kid" Ana laughed. I put my hand on my belly and smiled.

"For now" I added with a wink. She laughed and I smiled.

"Can we go visit that adorable big brother of mine, I have a bone to pick" Mia said standing up, Ana nodded and we both stood up.

We walked over to Ana's limo and Sawyer opened the door and helped each of us in. I smiled at him and him giving me a warm grin back. I sat down and he shut the door.

"Oh dropping in without an invite, I think that's in order of a punishment" I laughed. Ana giggled and Mia rolled her eyes.

"That's my brother you're talking about" Mia laughed.

"Exactly" I winked. Ana giggled again like there was a personal secret behind what I said.

"We're here" Ana said after about ten minutes.

She got out the car first and Mia and I followed after, we entered GEH building and got passes that took us to Christian's floor. Christian was in a meeting so we had to wait until it was finished. I took one of the mints from the bowl on his desk and put it in my mouth. The refreshing taste in my mouth cooled me down.

"How long will he be?" I asked breaking the silence. Mia jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Fifteen minutes Ross said, she went to tell Christian so he might be earlier" Ana smiled, I sat in the chair opposite Ana who was in Christian's chair.

"So, Mr Grey, why are you such a stubborn big-headed rich CEO" I joked. Ana put her hands on the desk straightened up.

"That is because I am a strange weird person that loves his family and treats them more than their worth but when It comes to work I must not be interrupted" Ana said putting on a deep voice to make fun of Christian. I laughed and looked at her.

"So then, Grey, How do you feel about the gay theories that went around about you?" I joked; Mia sat next to me and laughed.

"I had my phases" Ana said in his voice again. I and Mia bottled over in laughter.

Christian cleared his throat and Ana looked at him gobsmacked. Mia fell off her chair from laughter and I had tears running from my eyes.

"Oh say it, Christian, in your voice, says it please" I said. Christian shot me a look and walked into the room passing me Teddy.

"No chance" He laughed. I made Teddy face him and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Daddy, Do it for Auntie Tyla" I said in a high voice so it looked like Teddy was saying it. He rolled his eyes and put his hands on his desk.

"I've had my phases" He said sternly. I bottled over in laughter and Mia was clutching her stomach.

"Priceless" Ana said as she started laughing.

"Okay, you've had your laugh" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I'm going to use this against you" Mia said pulling herself off the floor and onto the chair.

"That's reminds me, what did you need to say to him?" I asked I looked over to Mia and she looked at me.

"Oh, Yeah you" She said pointing at Christian. "I heard you had words with Ethan"

"Yes, we met up for a drink, there's nothing mad about that" Christian said laughing.

"What were you talking about though" Mia said raising her eyebrows,

"I just had words with him" Christian muttered.

"You didn't" Ana said sitting up in the chair.

"Yes, he did and I quote 'Hurt her and it will be more than words'" Mia said. Ana and I laughed but Christian looked down.

"Mia, I'm just looking out for you" Christian said.

"I'm twenty-one, Christian, I love you but you need to back off a bit, you scared Ethan" Mia said.

"Aw what a sweetheart" I said, Christian shot me an evil look and I winked.

"I'll apologise to him later" Christian muttered, Mia smiled and I bounced Teddy on my leg. He tapped my stomach.

I moved the tiny little hand and moved it to the side so he could feel my babies kick; the toddler looked up at me with awe. I looked down at Teddy as Ana's blue eyes stared back up to me.

"It's a beautiful mix, you know" I said looking up to Teddy's parents.

"What is?" Ana asked.

"Your eyes and Christians hair" I said putting my finger through a small ringlet of hair.

I needed this with Elliot, I needed my husband back and I needed him to pull himself together for me and the twins. I needed Elliot. I need my superhero.

"I need to go see Elliot" I said, I passed Teddy to Mia and walked out the office and down the elevator.

I walked out of GEH and Elliot was stood outside with his hands in his hair. He turned and looked at me.

"Hi" I whispered stepping towards him.

"Hey" He whispered back closing the gap between us.

"Can we forget this?" I asked. His answer was a kiss.

A deep loving kiss that sends any girl over the moon. I put my hands around his neck and he kissed deeper, Elliot put his arm around me and we could feel the stranger's eyes staring at us but I didn't care.

I love Elliot and that is all.


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry everyone, I was aiming to update earlier, i havent really got an excuse so yeah._

_Make sure you review _

* * *

My lovely start to the morning was morning sickness at five am. Yes, five bloody am. It's been like this the past few weeks and even Ell was getting used to the new awakening.

I leant against the bathroom wall, I was tired, sad and distressed, wit the taste of puke in my mouth I felt and looked disgusting.

"You okay, baby?" Elliot asked rubbing his bed hair. He walked towards m2 e, in his bare torso and pyjama bottoms, his bare feet skidding across the floor.

"Did I ever thank you for having the bathroom connected to the bedroom" I said as he sat down in front of me and rubbed my leg. I smiled at him and he moved to kiss my knee.

"Brush your teeth, Ill get you a drink" Elliot said helping me off the floor. I brushed down Ell's top and moved to the sink without saying anything.

I turned to watch Elliot leave. I looked down and took out my toothbrush then started brushing my teeth with toothpaste. I sighed when I had finished feeling a migraine coming along; this was not going to be a good day.

I walked across the bathroom, through the bedroom and along the living room to the kitchen, I smiled at my husband as he passed me my drink. I looked past him and at the calendar. Elliot had already marked off our day and I moved past him to look at the date.

17/5/2014.

Crap.

I snapped out of a trance as I heard the smash of glass at my feet. I had accidentally dropped the glass of water and it was now in shards next to my feet.

I ignored the shards as Ell cleaned up the wet mess at my feet, I looked back up the clender and thought back to 7th May 1998

_"__Mommy" I say waking her up, she grabbed me suddenly and pulled me under the sheets. _

_"__Hello, Tyla-Marie" Mummy said putting her fingers on my back moving them softly up and down my spine. I liked it when she did that, it makes me sleepy._

_"__Daddy's gone, mummy" I said fighting the urge to fall asleep._

_"__He's away on a business trip" Mommy said sweetly, I turned to look at her. Her sweet green eyes shimmered as they reflected the sun from the open windows. _

_"__He's always away" I moaned, she smiled and kissed my forehead._

_# # # #_

_"__Daddy! Mommy said you was away" I squealed running into my fathers arms as he dropped the case he was holding and he picked me up and kissed my cheek lightly._

_"__I came home for a surprise, were is mommy" He asked placing a jolly ranger in my mouth. I pointed at the kitchen and he walked us through._

"Tyla" Elliot said shaking me. I blinked and looked at him. "What is wrong with you?"

I blinked again as he fussed, he sent random questions at me but his voice went quieter and quieter.

"Tyla is it the pregnancy?"

"Ty, your worrying me"

"What's wrong?"

_"__Mommy, Daddy, wake-up" I said running into their bedroom and diving onto their bed. Daddy groaned as mummy squeezed her eye shut. "Wake-up"_

_"__What is it, baby?" Daddy asked as I climbed under the sheets so I was in the middle of them._

_"__Its my birthday" I squealed clapping my hands, Daddy opened his eyes and raised as eyebrow. I moved his black sleek hair from his eyes. _

_Mummy says that I look a lot like daddy, I had his nose and his hair but daddy says that I had more resemblance to Mummy than himself. He says that I have Mummy's face, lips and eyes. I never know what they mean._

_"__Well then, my beautiful princesses, how do we celebrate your eighth birthday?" Daddy asked me and mummy._

_"__Ice-cream, strawberries and chocolate" I squealed again. Mummy grinned and kissed my cheek._

_"__Of course, Tyla-Marie, Anything you want" Mummy said smiling. She never smiled at Daddy anymore, they were never happy unless they both had me, it was scary._

_"__Can I have a puppy as well?" I asked crossing my fingers and squeezing my eyes shut hoping they say yes._

_"__We will have to think about that one" Daddy said, mummy lost her smile and looked at daddy._

I woke up on the couch with Grace looking at me worriedly. I sat up and ignored her attempt to make me lay back down.

"Tyla, you need to lay down" Grace said as I stood up.

"I need to visit my parents" I mumbled walking into the bedroom.

Elliot jumped at the sight of me and I walked to the wardrobe picking out leggings and a loose black summer dress. I put them on quickly along with clean underwear.

"Before you start protesting me to get into bed or lay down and whatever, I am going to say no, simply because I need to visit my parents today. Its been twelve years, Ell" I said, he looked down and didn't say anything.

I moved into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You can do this" I said breathing in and out.

I turned back and walked out of the bathroom to see Elliot fully dressed and holding the car keys, Grace had gone surprisingly. I looked at Ell and he gave me a comforting smile.

"I know where to get flowers" He said, putting an arm around me as we left the house.

We got into the car and I let Elliot drive around and get flowers to clean up the graves with. I didn't say much until we got there.

"Stay in the car please" I said looking straight forward. He looked at me.

"I want to pay my respects" Elliot said bluntly.

"Just wait ten minutes? Please" I said turning to look at him.

He nodded lightly and left the car. I started walking up the hill where my parents graves were, there was a tree next to them. The tree was where they had their first date, my father did things properly, he didn't kiss her until they decided they would live together and even then they were engaged.

When I got to the top of the hill I looked down at my parents.

"Hey, Mum and Dad, a lots happened recently as you can see" I laughed quietly "Im having twins, boy and girl, its amazing, everything is going amazing, I think of you every day and I don't want how I survive without you"

I moved to sit on the grass and I crossed my legs under me. I looked down and put my hands on the ground.

"I need you now, things are different and its scary, Im married and Im pregnaunt, its different and nothing like me, I need you to see me through this because I see something terrible is about to happen, I don't want to loose anyone" I said. I looked back up and saw someone stood at the other side of the tree.

I stood up and walked closer to them.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I said the figure turned around and I was faced with Jack Hyde.

"You don't remember me, murderer" Jack snapped. I stepped back and took a deep breath.

"I didn't kill your father, Jack" I stuttered. He growled and stepped forward. I took another two steps back and I hit a root of the tree.

"Don't bullshit me, he died because your mother was a whore" jack screamed at me.

"My mother was not a whore, your father was blackmailing her" I shouted back, I heard a car door slam. Not now, Elliot.

"Like father like… oh please don't tell me that's Elliot Grey" He said, I gulped and he looked at me. "Like mother… Like daughter I see, This makes everything so much more interesting"

"Ty, I heard shouting…" Elliot said as he came up to me.


	38. Chapter 38

Bliss and Bailey

I swear to god I will go mental if the sound of the monitor one more time. I put my hands over my ears and put my head inside my legs. It was uncomfortable but I can't feel anything but my heart pound in my throat. Yes, my throat. I looked back to the hospital bed and stared at my dying husband.

_"Elliot, please go back to the car" I said as fury built up in Elliot's eyes as he took in Jacks presence. _

_"Oh this is very interesting" Jack smirked. I saw something metal flicker under his jacket but I brushed it off._

_"You need to leave" Elliot spat._

_"Elliot please, you need to leave" I said trying to push him away. _

_"Go and get in the car, Tyla" Elliot said keeping his eyes on Jack. _

_"Please no, Not today" I cried grabbing him for dear life. Elliot looked at me; the anger in his eyes was replaced with sorrow._

_"Bliss Grey" He said to me, I shot him a confused look before he turned around. _

_Then it hit me, Bliss is a girl's name, he wants to call my little girl Bliss. That was perfect, it was amazing but why is he telling me this now?_

_I was snapped from my confusion when I saw Elliot punch Jack across the face, if there's anything I know, it's that Elliot has a mean right hook and it doesn't half hurt. _

_I watched as Jack stood up and didn't bother to wipe the blood that dripped from his nose. Jack dipped his head and gave Elliot a terrifying look._

_"Now you've asked for it" Jack said. Remember that metal thing. _

_It was a gun. I heard a shot. _

_Elliot. _

"Ty, wake-up" I heard a soft voice call.

I woke from my slumber to find Ana and Mia crouched next to me. I looked at them and I couldn't stop myself. I let the tears flood and I let Mia and Ana wrap their arms around me to keep me from feeling alone.

"He could die" I whimpered as they tried to get me to calm down.

I looked past their shoulders and at Christian who was holding Teddy. Christian looked as if he was going to fall into a thousand different pieces. Christian placed Teddy in his seat and placed him at the end of the hospital bed. I watched as Christian walked towards Elliot and tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't let them fall obviously because he couldn't let Ana see that he was worried, on the verge of being broken.

I sniffled and the girls moved back, I looked at them and Mia attempted a smile before going off and tending to her brother.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ana asked her voice soft.

"It depends" I muttered, she leaned in to hear me better.

"On what?" She said obviously confused.

"If Elliot wakes up" I said the words stumbling out my mouth as the tears fell.

"He will, he's not going to leave us, we all know he is going to live out us all" Ana joked. I nodded not seeing the humour behind it all.

I rested my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes.

_Elliot opens your eyes. Elliot please, you need to open your eyes. I watched has he stirred in pain. I grabbed my phone and dialled 911. _

_Come on Elliot, you can't leave me. My hands were covered in his blood and it made me feel woozy but I brushed it off. _

_I spoke to the woman on the other side of the phone; I struggled to keep my concentration as the woman told me the quick procedures then hung up telling me that help was on their way. _

_Elliot please, I mentally screamed at my husband. I suddenly felt sick to the bone, the babies kicked and moved to the sound of my worry. _

"Tyla Grey" I heard another voice said slightly shaking me.

"Yeah" I mumbled. I didn't bother opening my eyes, I knew it was Christian.

"I don't know what to say but if the worst happens then-"

"Don't" I mutter not bothering to let him finish his sentence.

"Tyla…" Christian sighed. I squeezed my eyes then relaxed them, they was still closed.

"We had this plan, Elliot and I, He wanted to pick my girls name and me my little boy. Before he attacked Jack, Elliot told me the name of our little girl" I said, I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What did he pick?"

"Bliss Grey" I smiled. The name relaxed me, it was perfect.

"It's perfect" He said. I allowed the tears to come up but not fall.

"It's beautiful" I said looking down at my bump. I let a tear fall, I felt as its coolness rain down my cheek.

"He's going to get through, he's going to wake-up and find your boys name and you both are going to watch as your children grow up" He said wiping my tears away. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I haven't even thought about my boy's name, obviously names have crossed my mind" I said.

Christian raised his eyebrows and got off his knees to sit on the chair next to me. My eyes flickered to the hospital bed. He hadn't moved and it was killing me to pull myself together to talk to him. I just checked with the doctor when she came in.

"You should, you only have a couple of months" He said.

That's when realization hit me. Three months. I moved off the seat, I moved to the bed, I took one look at Elliot and moved his blonde curls out of his face.

"Baby" I started "I know you can hear me so wake-up, wake-up now! I am not giving birth to these kids without you even if I let them grow inside me, I need you" I almost shouted the end.

"Wake-up" I yelled in a whisper.


	39. Chapter 39

_a/n; Sorry about the late update... again. I dont have an excuse so just bear with me.._

_anyway dont forget to review_

* * *

_"Elliot wake-up" I repeated myself, I felt Christians hand on my shoulder but I shook it off._

_"Please, Elliot"_

_"Elliot Please" I shouted. _

_Suddenly Elliot started shaking; his whole body went into shock. Nurses ran in and starting hauling us out but I could budge, I watched as my husband had an attack and I couldn't do anything._

"So you're saying you have no idea where Jack Hyde could be located?" Officer Sean repeated the question.

"Sorry what?" I said pulling myself into formation, I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't pay attention.

"Mrs Grey, would you like us to come back another time?" Officer Sean smiled heart fully but I just shook it off.

"No, erg, I'm okay, can we just get this done with" I said pushing my face muscles into a terrible fake smile.

"If you want, ma'am, we can do it in another room?" He asked I looked over to Elliot lying in the bed and nodded.

I kissed Elliot on the forehead and followed Officer Sean into the waiting room. It smelled of disinfectant, there were rows of plastic chairs circling around small coffee tables. There was a kid in on one of the tables with his arm in a pot and his mother was next to him speaking to a doctor, apart from them the waiting room was empty.

"Mrs Grey, could you please start from the beginning, from when it started and Jacob take notes" Officer Sean smiled at me before turning to talk sternly to the young officer next to me.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of my parent's death and I was going up to them to pay my respects; while I was there I noticed a man on the other side of the hill. I knew it was Jack Hyde when he turned around" I paused to take a deep breath; I closed my eyes and carried on. "Jack was calling my parents' names and I about his father, there is a dangerous past between us and we have never been able to get along because of this past. Jack and I got pretty feisty and started shouting, Elliot was in the car giving me sometime to myself but he came running when he heard the shouting. There isn't a good past between Elliot's side of the family and Jack's either so they didn't like each other already. Elliot threw the first punch and then Jack shot him. I didn't see where Jack had gone because I needed to make sure Elliot was okay"

"This past between you and Mr Hyde, may I know what it's about?" Officer Sean asked after taking in what I had said previously.

"Jack's father killed my parents when I was eight years old" I said, I cleared my throat and sighed at the memory. "Then Jack's father died a few months after and Jack thought I murdered him because we only found out a few years back"

"Did you?"

"No" I almost laughed at the question. Did I look like a murderer; I was nine when his father died!

"And the past between Mr Grey and Mr Hyde?" Officer Sean said, Officer Jacob seemed to have trouble keeping up.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I retaliated, giving Jacob some time to flex his fingers.

"Question" I was pissing Officer Sean off.

"I'm not at liberty to answer" I said, I would let Christian or Ana do that, I didn't really know the full story between them.

"Okay, Then I thinks I'm done with the questions" Officer Sean said standing up.

Jacob and I followed after and I shook both the Officer's hands. I smiled to them as they left and then sat back down.

I didn't know what to do with myself; Christian and Ana were at work. Grace and Carrick are visiting later and Mia was at collage, I didn't really have friends of my own. Before I met Elliot I spent most of my time at work and at other people's weddings or events. I was doing something but I was a bit of an outcast.

I leaned back and examined the room a bit more; the walls were plain white with pictures of Giraffes and Elephants around the bottom with a green strip. The drawings stopped half way through cutting off the children's point. The nurses desk was messy and had people walking to and from the desk, some sounding mad, some just nodding and walking away with worried looks on their faces. The kid with the pot and his mum had gone and was replaced with an old couple that were sat looking at the small television in the corner, the couples eyes flickered from the TV and to me. I probably looked like a single soon-to-be-mother that got caught in a drug abuse flick like you see on TV.

I wasn't going to lie, I did look like that. I always put my hair up and I don't bother with make-up. I was loose clothing and I had black bags under my eyes. I didn't bother with looking good because I spend most of my time here at the hospital than outside in the fresh air.

Just then something starting ringing, I didn't realise it was my phone that was until people started staring at me.

"Hello?" I muttered as I answered the call.

"Well don't sound happy to hear from me" My Aunt Clair snapped.

"Clair I haven't got time for this" I said rolling my eyes and standing up.

"Why what's happened now? What could possibly happen straight after you telling me you're pregnant and with twins" Clair snapped, I put my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Elliot was in an accident" I muttered.

"Speak up, child, I did not bring you up as I mutterer" Clair sighed. I started to feel anger bubble up inside of me.

"I said, Clair, that Elliot was in an accident. He was shot yesterday; excuse me for not being jolly with you because it seemed to of happened the same day as my parents… as my parents died. Did you even remember your brother and sister in laws death anniversary" I snapped at her.

I heard her mutter something but I couldn't quite make it out. Christian walked in and walked up to me, I pointed to my phone and he nodded.

"Sorry, didn't catch that, thought you didn't mutter" I said, I heard her gasp and grow angry.

"You are a lady from the Stanserfield line you shall not speak to me like that" She snapped.

"That's were your wrong, Clair, I'm not a Stanserfield. I'm a Grey; I'm Tyla-Marie Grey"


	40. Chapter 40

You know in movies like Twilight when the girl sits somewhere and doesn't move for a long period of time, where she's basically invisible? Yeah, that's me. People walked in and out of the hospital room, murmuring words to me but it was all a blur, it was all gone to me. Even Aunt Clair came to visit, she wasn't very helpful but she brought flowers and gave her respects, she was a really negative about things like this; she automatically thinks someone is going to die and that we are never going to see them again. She's been like this since my parents died.

"It's going to be okay" I heard Mia mutter, I didn't know whether she was trying to persuade herself or me so I just kept quiet.

I leaned across and held her hand for comfort. She moved to smile at me and I nodded. I knew that he was going to be okay, Elliot's to stubborn for him to be dead, he wouldn't leave us, leave me and he defiantly wouldn't leave bliss and our little boy.

I had been thinking a lot about names since I found out Bliss; nothing actually lives up to a good name. Everything I think off there's something holding me back from them, like there all wrong. I mean I've gone through the internet books and listened to the radio and nothing came up. I made sure that the better starts with B because it matches bliss and well I am carrying twins. I've gone through so many; Blue, Barry, Bob, Ben and Bradley. It's all wrong.

I felt like a vampire; I felt numb and basic, like everything I had ever felt was just a boring memory or stored in a stupid love film. I know it's awful but it's actually how I feel and I hate it. It's been two weeks and I was getting closer to my due date than ever, I obviously kept myself healthy for their case, or else I would never leave Elliot's side. The only time I would was to walk about, eat and keep myself clean.

It's all I could do; it's all I had the strength to do really. I was more tired than ever; I hadn't been home since the accident, simply because I couldn't face our apartment alone. Obviously the rest of the Greys offered to do come with me but I never felt up to it so Christian sent a maid to clean everything up instead so I didn't have to face them.

I had spent time with Christian and Ana mostly, I would rarely have any chance to speak to anyone, I couldn't dream of leaving Elliot's side. If you understand what I mean then I'll tell you this. I belong there; like I'm there now I don't feel right being away from him. It gives me a gutting feeling being away from him and not just because he's in hospital; it's been like this since day one. When we made us official. I just want to tell Elliot I loved him one more time and to his face, just to remind him that he's not without help and never is alone.

I had moved my chair so that I was next to the bed. I placed the tip of my finger on Elliot's hand and slowly and gently ran the top of my fingers up and down his hands as I did this, Christiana and Ana came in and Ana kissed Elliot's forehead. Old memories flooded back to me.

I remember the first time he told me he loved me. I had cut my finger on a cucumber the day after I met his parents. That was a strange day, I remember Kate threatening me and I remember thinking how terribly hard it was for Elliot saying it and how we had ham and pineapple pizza afterwards and for the whole day we just kept ordering food and snacking in and eating junk food telling each other that we loved each other. We even turned our phones off so that we weren't interrupted. God didn't Christian and Elliot's building firm actually hated it but it was fun.

I remember our first date; he took me to the most sophisticated hotel that he could find, made me dress up real smart and then we had the biggest food fight I have ever had, all the kids that were in suits and little dresses. It was the most fun I had ever had and it was all with Elliot and a little girl called Sophie. We got many people kicked out of the restaurant and for good. Elliot and I we have a yearly ban from there and every time we walk past it the bouncer outside always goes tense it are so funny. Elliot always makes it look like he's walking towards it to annoy them.

"Elliot do you remember when we was on our honeymoon; we spent one of the days in the sea and we just floated there" I smiled. I closed my eyes and took myself back to the honeymoon.

I sighed at the memories and stood up to get something to eat. I didn't notice how hungry I was until I spoke about the sea. I'm not choosy but since the pregnancy all I can think about is seafood sandwiches and I know it sounds disgusting but sardines on toast. When I told Elliot what I fancied he looked at me with disgust, like I had slapped him or something but still he picked me up and took me to the closest shop and bought me serdines. There was this one shop that was closing up andElliot threw a fit until they sold us the sardines. It was so funny.

"You got snapped by a crab" Someone muttered behind me.

I froze, I couldn't move. I knew that I was alone in the hospital room. I turned slowly and closed my eyes. I couldn't let my eyes play this trick on me; this was evil. I turned to look at my husband. His eyes open and looking at me; his eyes fully of pain but full of hope at the same time. He is brilliant.

"Hey, baby" Elliot Smiled gently but painfully.


End file.
